God & His Priests & His Kings
by Cherry Blossom Cheese Cake
Summary: Soo-Min has spent seven years in her mother's homeland of Goryeo, adjusting to her place in the court and the new world. With the war between Lucis and Niflheim escalating, Soo worries for the lives of those she left behind, unaware of the danger that lurks in the shadows of the isolated kingdom. But she cannot ignore the Astrals' call for long. Sequel to "How Rare & Beautiful".
1. Vale of Eternal Blossoms

**Hey y'all, the sequal is finally here! So it's gonna be awhile before much happens, this chapter is character/world building for the most part cuz we do have a big timeskip between HR &B and this story. Now, fair warning: it's gonna be a LONG time before Soo gets together with a chocobro and this fic does start off with her being in a relationship with a male OC. That being said, this fic will contain underage sex/sex between two minors and eventually between adults. However, the version posted here will be a more censored to abide to the site's rules on mature adult content, while the downright explicit version will be posted on tumblr and ao3.  
There is also a 7 year time skip between the end of HR&B and the beginning of this story, btw.**  
 **There is vague nsfw content towards the end of this chapter btw and does not differ from the chapters posted on ao3 or tumblr. This fic is updated every other Friday.**  
 **I'm also open for requests on tumblr at cherryblossomcheesecake.**

 **Words: 2,350**  
 **Uploaded: 08/05/17  
**

* * *

 _Vale of Eternal Blossoms - Neal Acree_

* * *

I knelt quietly in the palace gardens, praying to any gods who would listen. I was sending off my daily pleads to the astrals and anyone else listening; I prayed for the health of the three princess elects, and their consorts and children. I prayed for the health of my mother, and for the health of the royal families of Lucis and Tenebrae.

Littered around me were piles of flowers and herbs that I had begun bundling either to be put on display throughout the various rooms in the palace or to be dried in the apothecary. The afternoon sun kissed my pale skin, offering some colour to my cheeks. I twirled a blue flower between my fingers, thinking of the little boy I had left behind in Lucis seven years ago, with those big sapphire blue eyes and messy black hair.

Seeing the prince grow through the dreamscape was hard; as Noctis grew older, he began to seek me out less, making our visits few and far between. I hadn't seen him since he started high school this year, his hair trimmed to a short length to adhere to school rules. He had slowly begun to shoot up in height, easily passing my five foot two and continuing to grow.

Communicating in the waking world wasn't any better though. Letters between Goryeo and Insomnia took weeks to get from the sender to the destination, nevermind how difficult it was to find the time to sit down and write a letter. I had sent a response off to Noctis a month ago, but with the exam season just around the corner, it was hard to say when I'd get a reply.

I sighed heavily, turning back to the flowers and herbs I had yet to sort through. Blades of cut grass clung to the dark green fabric of my skirt as I picked through the stocks and bound them together with twine.

I had become so immersed in my task that I let out a small scream when a pair of hands wrapped around my waist, pulling me back against a firm chest.

"You need to be more alert when you're alone, jagiya." a husky voice whispered into my ear, making me fight to turn around and hit my assailant on the arm.

Orion gave me a toothy grin, chuckling as I huffed at him before replying.

"And you shouldn't go around scaring court ladies when they're working. You're lucky I didn't have a knife," I said, poking his chest as I glared at his tanned face.

"You wouldn't stab me, you value my company too much." he stated cockily, pushing a strand of hair away from my face.

"I may value your company and friendship, however I do not appreciate when you disrupt my work." I said as I turned away to continue bundling up the herbs.

I had met Orion when I was thirteen, and he was fifteen; I had been in the market that day running errands for my mother and he had been working at a fish stall that my family frequently purchased from. The older boy had talked my ear off the entire time I was at the stall, and asked after me in the following weeks.

Myung-Hee got it into her head about making a match between me and the half-galahdian boy, sending me down to the market for errands more often, usually to his father's fish stall for random things. Orion and I eventually became friends, spending the afternoons on the coast when we could both get away from our respective jobs.

In the three years that I had known him, Orion had swiftly changed from a boy into a man. As he inched closed to adulthood, his features began to appear sharper as baby fat melted away, and stubble covered his strong jaw. His long dark hair was adorned with braids and some strands bound together with leather strips, pulled back from his tanned face with the sides shaven. It was an attractive look for him, a beautiful blend of his mixed heritage involving both Galahdian and Goryean undertones.

And of course Orion wasn't the only one blooming into adulthood. I was experiencing puberty all over again, dealing with the rushes of forgotten hormones and rapid body changes. My body in this world wasn't too different from that of the one I had on Earth, save for minor differences in the finer details.

My skin was more golden despite how little time I spent in the sun, with my long dark hair falling to my lower back in a sea of black. My eyes were more upturned at the outer corners, my face fuller. My petite frame carried little to no curves, my breasts smaller than before, but I remained at my old height of five foot two.

In comparison, Orion towered over me even when sitting, his palm against the grass as he leaned towards me.

"When is the third princess planning on relieving you of your duties, court lady Han-Farron?" the man asked, smiling roguishly as he came closer.

My brown gaze flicked up to meet his own, taking in the mischievous glimmer that lurked within them, sending my chest aflutter.

"Princess Eun-Byeol usually dismisses me shortly after nightfall, unless she requires me further." I replied, tucking herbs and flowers into a basket for travel from the gardens to the palace.

"I'll wait for you then…" Orion whispered, leaning in even closer as he tucked a blossom behind my ear before swiftly departing.

A small smile graced my lips as I watched him go, my fingers delicately touching the blossom. I gathered up what remained of the flowers before lifting the basket as I rose and hurried off in the opposite direction, my dark green skirt fluttering in the wind.

The stone pathway wound through the massive garden, intersecting with other paths and branching off at various points as it led up towards the palace. The green of the garden soon gave way to the red pillars of the palace, the high walls and soldiers separating the garden from the courtyard beyond.

As soon as I entered, I was surrounded by the people of the palace. Court ladies and servants milled about, no part of the palace was silent as they carried out their duties. I walked among them, heading for the kitchen to drop off the various herbs and flowers so the could be delivered to the appropriate heads of staff.

Upon entering the kitchen, I was directed by court lady Oh to place the basket on the long wooden table that stretched across the kitchen. After words, I approached the older woman, head bowed respectfully as she handed me a tray of tea and rice cakes.

"Deliver this to third princess Eun-Byeol's chambers, she is taking her evening tea with the first princess Gyeong-Hui. Do not return until you are dismissed." court lady Oh ordered in a stern tone, no different from usual.

I accepted the tray with a small nod and a quiet, "Yes, lady Oh," before departing from the kitchens and making my way across the palace. The chambers of my lady, third princess Eun-Byeol, was farthest from the kitchens, prompting me to stride quickly as the air chilled with the slow onset of evening.

The guards posted outside my lady's chambers opened the doors at my approach, allowing me entry to the receiving room where the two princesses sat talking.

"Ah, lady Han-Farron. You've returned from the gardens I see, and with tea and cakes." came princess Eun-Byeol's bell-like voice as I placed the tray on the table, setting the tea pot and rice cakes between the royals.

"Yes, your highness. Court lady Oh believed that rice cakes would be suitable for the first and third princesses." I answered respectfully, my eyes directed towards the floor as my hands pressed against my abdomen as I withdrew from the table.

"A good decision on her part." Princess Gyeong-Hui confirmed as she selected a cake from the plate, "Now, my dear, how are you adjusting to being a personal court lady to princess Eun-Byeol? I know this must be rather different for you." the elder princess inquired, her voice weathered by age.

"The third princess has been nothing but kind to me, your highness. She doesn't ask too much of me and is fair in her orders." came my response as the two princesses continued with their evening tea.

"Good. You may be a lower station than her, but you are still a member of the Han clan and my grand-daughter. It's is an honour for princess Eun-Byeol to have a personal court lady of your standing." the first princess continued, taking a sip of her tea as she spoke.

"Of course, your highness." I answered simply, standing still against the wall behind the older woman.

The two princesses continued to speak with each other, allowing me time to let my mind wander. I thought back on when I became Eun-Byeol's personal lady, when I had just turned sixteen in this new life.

I had been a regular court lady before then, starting when I turned thirteen, learning etiquette and the skills that were necessary to serve and provide for a family. But as my features became more mature and my figure went from girl to woman, I gained the attention of the other two princesses and their court ladies.

I was approached by my grandmother and her court lady following my sixteenth birthday, the pair explaining the role of personal court ladies to me in great detail. We were to be the unseen double of our princess, so that if our charge was in danger or needed to wander anonymously, the court lady would stand in her place with nobody suspecting a thing. The makeup the princesses wore to disguise certain parts of their features made it much easier to pull off the switching of identities; the flowing silks of the ruqun hiding the differences in body shape, and education on politics and mannerisms assisting in the deception. I had only stood in as Eun-Byeol's double a few times, but it was amazing how much we did look like each other when I was dressed as her.

I was brought out of my thoughts at the sound of Gyeong-Hui's chair scraping against the wood floor as she stood to take her leave.

"It was a pleasure to speak with you, princess Eun-Byeol. We don't often converse outside of court," she said, giving a slight nod of her head.

The younger girl rose as well, bowing her head in respect as she replied, "It was an honour to host you. I hope we can enjoy each others company more often."

Gyeong-Hui nodded once more before turning and sweeping out the door with a guard and handmaiden behind her. Eun-Byeol headed towards her bronze mirror that rested on her dressing table, as I quickly placed the empty plate, teapot and cups on my tray before following her further into her living space.

I began to assist her in removing various hair pins and ornaments, watching as sections of her hair began to fall from her formal updo. Once all her hair was released from the various pins and twists, I gently began combing the tangled strands, working through the knotted sections with care. It was a long process due to the length of the princess' hair, but thankfully the knots were easily untangled, and I began to help Eun-Byeol remove her ruqun and redress in her night clothes. The white silk nightdress was simpler for the princess to handle on her own, so I began disposing of the dirty ruqun so that it could be washed.

"Is there anything else you need, your highness?" I asked politely as the older woman stood across the room.

"No, that'll be all for the evening, thank you." Eun-Byeol replied, her cool gaze landing on me briefly before turning towards her bed. I bowed respectfully despite her back being turned to me, and I departed from her living space.

The evening guard had begun their watch as I closed the door behind me, the night's chill touching my cheeks. I sighed and quickly made my way to the small room located not too far from the princess' chambers that had been appointed to me. They were located in a secluded courtyard that was near the walls separating the palace from the gardens, the area free of trees and washed in moonlight.

I slipped into my room, quietly closing the door behind me. The rice paper door that led to the courtyard was open, letting the moonlight into the small room and illuminating Orion's large figure as he laid on the bedding. I smiled silently before unpinning my hair for the night, listening to the shuffling of fabric as the older man shucked his tunic across the room before padding over to where I kneeled in front of my small dressing table.

Kneeling behind me, Orion brushed my hair away from the side of my neck before slowly brushing his lips over sensitive skin. I shivered lightly, allowing him to have his fun as I slowly wiggled out of my outer clothes, letting the silk of my hanbok drop to the floor.

I giggled when his lips brushed over a particularly ticklish spot on my neck, slipping out of his arms and walking over to the bedding, smiling as dark, hungry eyes followed me. Orion slowly followed, the beads in his hair clacking as his lips sought out mine once he stood in front of me.

His kiss was hungry and lustful, large hands roaming my torso as he attempted to remove my under clothes and cotton underskirt. The skin-to-skin contact was heavenly after spending a few nights without him, warmth radiating from his body as we both lost what remained of our clothing. I wrapped my arms around his neck as we lay entwined on the bedding, his lips mouthing a path of fire down my neck and chest, drawing small gasps from me as we slowly succumbed to our lust and passion.

* * *

 **Fun fact: Orion resembles Qi Hang's character, Ze Yin, from the Chinese drama, General & I, while Soo-Min looks like the model Jang Yoon-Ju.  
Please review/fave/follow to show your love~**


	2. Gesture of Resistance

**So long time, no see. I was originally gonna drop this story, however a lot of you wished for me to continue this fic and since I rediscovered my love for this fandom and game, I thought why not. I made a few minor changes to _How Rare & Beautiful_ to fit my new vision for the series, however nothing dire has been altered, just bits of dialogue being edited or deleted. I'm glad so many of you want to see Soo-Min's adventure through as it gives me encouragement to continue working on this project. But as we learned from my three month unofficial hiatus, it's difficult to do this during the semester. I will try my best though, I will promise you that.**  
 **This chapter is brought to you by Cherry from three months ago. She already had half of the chapter written in** **August.**

 **ALSO MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HOLIDAYS, AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! THIS IS MY GIFT TO ALL YOU AMAZING PEOPLE WHO STILL HAVE FAITH IN THIS STORY!**

 **WORD COUNT: 2,865  
UPDATED: 12.24.17**

* * *

 _Gesture of Resistance - Scarlet Heart Ryeo_

* * *

I was among the beautiful trees in Tenebrae once again, the dreamscape mimicking my memories from seven years ago. I hummed quietly as I wove my way between the massive trees, letting the dreamscape lead me to where I was needed. Standing between two trees was the one who called me, a familiar woman dressed in white as the moonlight made her blonde hair appear almost silver.

I approached her with a warm smile, accepting her hand when I came to stand at her side.

"Luna, it has been so long since we last spoke." I said joyfully, squeezing her hand gently as I greeted her.

"And the fault for that is mine, dear one. The empire's grip on Tenebrae is suffocating and these days, it is a trial to simply perform my duties as Oracle. Can you forgive me for my silence?" the woman pleaded, her pale blue eyes searching for forgiveness.

"There is nothing to forgive as the fault doesn't lie with you. You needed rest more than you needed to speak with me, Luna." I assured the former princess, guiding her towards a bench that appeared at the edge of the forest.

"Of course, Soo. Thank you." the blonde woman shifted, making herself comfortable on the bench, "I take it that Goryeo has treated you well, as you are appearing as a growing woman rather than the appearance of your soul."

I looked down at myself, completely unaware that I had taken on the appearance of my living body, draped in silks and the light linens of my people rather than the bloodied school uniform I had died in.

"I guess I'm more comfortable in my skin now than before. You look like your mother just….sadder." I observed, noticing faint frown lines on her face despite her young age of nineteen.

"My wellbeing is nothing for you to worry yourself over. Nifelheim cannot hurt me for fear of angering the people. I am the Oracle, and without an heir to pass my duties onto, I am as safe from the empire as I can be." the former princess assured me gently before turning her gaze to me, "You however may not be. Ravus has entered Nifelheim's military and returns to the manor run ragged, meaning that the empire is planning an assault."

"There are few targets that remain free from the empire's grasp—Accordo is no longer a target as they publicly declared their neutrality; the empire has been at a standstill against Lucis for some years now, few territories outside Insomnia remain in freedom." I observed, thinking carefully about the whispers that had come into port with the travelling merchants.

"All that remains unconquered outside of Lucis is Galahd, and Goryeo. Despite your kingdom's unspoken neutrality, your council of princesses remain a threat to the empire due to the kingdom's history of peace and allegiance with the past kings of Lucis. If called upon, your people would most likely side with King Regis out of duty, if not out of honour." Luna continued, her fingers fretting at the hem of her dress.

"Where do you think the empire will strike first?" I questioned, looking up at the starlit sky through the trees as if searching them for answers.

"Galahd, I believe. Unlike Goryeo, they have no army lying in wait for a call to arms. It would be considered an easy victory before moving onto Goryeo." I felt guilty about the relief that washed over me at hearing that Galahd was the first target, but it gave me that much more time to convince the council to begin preparing the soldiers and people.

"Thank you for telling me this, Luna. I know you're busy enough with your duties as Oracle." I said quietly, looking to the blonde woman beside me.

"There is no need to thank me, we are both agents of the Astrals, meant to guide the Chosen King. You can't guide him if you fall to the empire." Luna assured me, her hand resting on my shoulder and squeezing it gently. I smiled in response before looking up at the sky as dawn slowly began to colour the sky.

"You should probably get some actual rest, Luna. I know coming to the dreamscape leaves you drained." I told the blonde, looking back to meet her blue gaze.

"Of course. It was good speaking with you again, Soo-Min." she said in farewell, a sad smile resting on her face.

"Go get some rest, princess. You need your beauty sleep." I replied, making a shooing motion with my hands. Luna laughed quietly before fading out of the dreamscape, leaving me to wander until I awoke.

* * *

Fingers slowly traced their way up the curve of my body as the dawn's light woke me from my slumber. I hummed quietly, offering a sleepy good morning to Orion as his lips gently brushed my cheek before he slipped out from under the blankets.

I slowly pushed myself up into a sitting position, holding the blanket to my chest while I watched Orion dress in the morning light. I propped my head up on my knees, smiling lightly as I admired his figure, my gaze filled with fondness as he grinned cockily upon noticing my eyes focusing on him.

"I'll see you in a few days, jagiya. The boss is wanting to bring in a large haul, so we're going to be out at sea for a while." Orion told me as he sat on the bedding in front of me, pulling on his worn leather boots.

"Be careful out there." I murmured quietly, allowing him to steal a quick kiss before leaving.

"I always find my way back to you; don't worry." The older man assured me as he slipped out into the quiet courtyard, closing the rice paper door behind him.

I was left alone in the morning silence, relaxing for a few more moments before I slowly pulled myself from the warm bedding to begin dressing for the day. I gathered the hanbok from the day before and tucked it into the wash bag for the musuri to collect before opening my clothing trunk to select a new one for the day.

Dressing in the plain white underclothes, I proceeded to put up my hair before continuing to dress in the green silks and cotton of my uniform. Brushing a light dusting of powder onto my face, I inspected my exposed skin for any lingering marks left behind by my encounter with Orion. Satisfied that I had no noticeable bite marks or bruising, I slipped my shoes on and quietly departed from my quarters to collect Princess Eun-Byeol's morning meal.

I slipped into the kitchens just in time to see the cooks preparing the princess' food, allowing me enough time to snatch an apple and enjoy it before bustling off to see if the hot water was ready for the morning tea. I eyed the boiling kettle before setting to work, selecting the ingredients for the tea blend. I hummed lightly as I worked, mixing the dried leaves together and putting them into a small jar to travel to the princess' chambers. I collected the necessary pots and cups before pouring the boiled water into one of the tea pots and transferring everything onto the tray. The morning meal was quickly being placed onto the tray as it came closer to the hour the princess was awoken at, and I was soon carrying it through the palace halls to where the third princess was sure to be awake and readying herself for the day.

I quietly entered the princess' chambers, offering Eun-Byeol a respectful nod as court lady Bo-Ra dressed her in lavish silks of pink and violet. I began to move the food from tray to tabletop, arranging it quickly before starting on the tea. I poured the tea leaves into the teapot before adding the hot water, allowing them to steep for the necessary amount of time.

As I waited for the tea to brew, I watched Bo-Ra do Eun-Byeol's hair in a beautiful style that complimented her youthful face and announced her status as a woman without a consort. Her hair was pulled away from her face, and braided intricately and pinned to the top of her head, while the rest of her hair hung loose down past her waist. Her jewelry was silver, accented by pearls and opals as they decorated her rings and hair pins.

I turned my attention back to the tea, placing a strainer over the top of the teapot that once contained the hot water before pouring the tea into it. I continued to prepare the breakfast, placing it in front of the princess once she had seated herself at the table. Offering her a small bow, I backed away from the table slowly and stood against the wall as she broke her fast.

"Soo-yah, what do I have to attend to today?" Eun-Byeol asked as she lifted the cup of tea to her lips.

I cleared my throat gently before answering, "There is a court session being held in an hour that requires your presence, and you are to survey the conditions of the markets this afternoon."

The elder girl nodded her head slightly, acknowledging my words before finishing her food and tea in silence. As soon as the princess appeared to have finished, I gestured to Bo-Ra to begin clearing the table as Eun-Byeol made her way out of her quarters with me trailing behind her.

The remainder of the princess' handmaidens joined us as we departed from the wing of the palace that contained the living space of the royal families. We headed towards the courtroom, already hearing the hushed mutterings of men and women as they awaited the arrival of the princesses.

Eun-Byeol was the last of the princesses to arrive in the antechamber, nodding her head respectfully to Gyeong-Hui and the second princess, Se-Hyeon, before falling into place behind the elder women while the court ladies congregated behind the princess they served.

A eunuch announced their arrival to the court, the council of princesses sweeping into the room in fluttering silks, the court bowing reverently as they praised their reign and their long life. As the council climbed the stairs to their thrones, the court ladies arranged themselves on the ascending steps according to the hierarchy. I was closest to Eun-Byeol as her main court lady, my mother smiling lightly at me as she stood among Se-Hyeon's ladies.

The head eunuch stepped forward, bearing a scroll with the itinerary for the day's court proceedings.

"Today the council of princesses will be hearing the cases of a marriage proposal between the clans Kwon and Byun, a trade proposal from lady Baek A-Reum on behalf of Baek Song-Ki, and the territorial conflict between the minor clans of Park and Min." Gyeong-Hui smiled warmly at the court gesturing for the first case to step forward.

The clan representatives the Kwon and Byuns approached from the group of politicians and clan heads, making their way to the foot of the dias. I slowly began to tune out their petition for the union of two of their clan members, focusing on those who filled the courtroom. The various individuals were either respectfully listening to the case being posed at the moment or allowing their minds to wander until it was their turn to speak.

A commotion at the back of the hall caught my eye, the eunuchs were fluttering around nervously and appeared to be in a panic. One of them skirted the edge of the hall and whispered quickly into the head eunuch's ear before silently rushing back into the antechamber.

As the clan representatives finished their speeches, the princesses looked to each other before Gyeong-Hui began to speak.

"The council of Princesses grants permission for this most honourable union between the clans Kwon and Byun to occur. You may seek out the royal astrologist to have a wedding day decided upon. We wish your clan members a happy and blessed union." she offered, nodding her head as the representatives bowed in thanks and respectfully began to move away from the stairs.

The head eunuch cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the princesses and the rest of the court.

"Your highnesses, an embassy from Nifelheim has arrived and is seeking an audience with you." the head eunuch called out with a slight tremble to his voice, clearly unsettled by the suddenness of the situation.

The court erupted into hushed whispers, the second and third princesses shifting at the mention of the empire. Gyeong-Hui's eyes merely narrowed, her hands gripping the arms of her throne a bit tighter than before. She glanced between Se-Hyeon and Eun-Byeol before nodding to eunuch grimly.

"Very well, let him in then." she announced, a silence falling over the court as tension filled the hall.

A figure strode in from the antechamber, heavily cloaked despite the warm climate of the island kingdom. A heavy silence weighed upon the hall, a chill creeping up my spine as the stranger drew closer. Coming to a halt at the foot of the stairs, the man gave a swepting bow, removing his hat almost mockingly.

"Greetings to the fair princesses of Goryeo, and their many clans." the stranger called out in a eccentric drawl, smirking lightly at the three princesses seated before him, "Allow me to introduce myself, Chancellor Ardyn Izunia, embassy of Nifelheim to your fair city."

Gyeong-Hui narrowed her gaze slightly, staring down at the man before her.

"Welcome, Chancellor Izunia. Forgive our surprise, we were unaware of your arrival or impending visit to our court." the first princess offered frostily, her black eyes staring into those of the chancellor's.

"There is nothing to forgive, your highnesses. The Emperor would have sent word but it was simply easier for me to deliver the offer to you myself." the chancellor replied, putting on a faint smile that served to put me on further edge.

"And what is Nifelheim's offer, Chancellor? The council is willing to hear your proposal." Se-Hyeon said, leaning forward slightly as she watched Izunia slowly move up the stairs.

"It has come to the empire's attention that Goryeo has remained impartial for the entirety of the war, a decision which the Emperor deeply respects. He would like to extend a formal offer of peace to your fair city." my eyes narrowed further the closer Izunia came to the princesses, the tension in the hall weighing heavily on us all.

"What would the terms of this peace be?" Eun-Byeol questioned, her hands worrying the sleeve of her ruqun.

"My dear princess, the empire offers peace through the unification of royal lines." the chancellor said as he came to a stop on the step below me, "The empire proposes the marriage of the third princess Eun-Byeol to Ravus Nox Fleuret, the former prince of Tenebrae, as a symbol of peace."

The court immediately erupted into whispers, the princesses staring at the man in shock as they tried to process this offer. Gyeong-Hui raised her hand swiftly, silencing the murmurs of politicians and other court members.

"That is a generous offer, Chancellor. However, the empire appears to unaware of our customs in regards to marrying outside of Goryeo." the first princess announces, staring the foreign man in the eye, "If we were to consent to this marriage, third princess Eun-Byeol would be forced to abdicate from her position on the council and leave for Tenebrae, where she would remain with her husband until one of them perishes, bereft of clan and title. One without Goryean blood cannot reside within our lands, making your offer of peace through marriage unbeneficial to both monarchies."

Izunia hummed lightly, "Well, that does put the relationship of our countries in a difficult position, your highnesses."

"We are willing to continue remaining impartial to the ongoing war between Lucis and Nifelheim despite this, Chancellor. We have no quarrel with the empire or its ruler." Eun-Byeol offered calmly despite just receiving a marriage proposal mere seconds ago.

"Of course, your highnesses. The emperor will be glad to hear of your country's continued cooperation without a formal peace negotiated. Now if you will excuse me, it is a long journey back to Gralea, and I must head back with haste. Your highnesses." the chancellor said with a flourishing bow, removing his hat once more.

"We wish you a safe return, Chancellor Izunia. May the Tide Mother grant you safe passage." Gyeong-Hui offered, the other princesses nodding in agreement as they sent off the chancellor.

The man left in silence, the only noise that broke it was the creaking of the great oak doors closing behind him. The princesses looked between each other before Gyeong-Hui rose from her throne gracefully.

"Court has been adjourned for the day. All matters that have not been addressed will be during tomorrow morning's assembly. Thank you for your time." the first princess announced before descending the stairs with her ladies.

I stood and waited for Eun-Byeol to make her way down, my mind churning over the imperial chancellor's visit and the omen it brought.

* * *

 **As always, thanks for reading! Please fave, follow & review!  
Stay safe during the holidays please!**


	3. The Tower (REWRITTEN)

**Hey guys, I know it's been 5 months since I last updated, but now that school is over and I finally retired from competitive dance, I was able to rekindle my love for FFXV. I was attempting to write the next chapter but what I was putting out wasn't fitting with what I wanted to accomplish with chapter 4, so after re-reading chapter 3, I figured I could extend chapter 3 with what I had written. Thus I can present some new content and can move on to the next stage of the story. Thank you for all those who have faved and followed this story in my absence, and thank you to those who have been patiently awaiting an update. This may not be a proper update but hopefully it will satisfy you until I have the next chapter ready. Just a reminder, text surrounded by these fellas** *surrounding words* in italics means the text has been crossed out in a letter. And as always, you can find the music for this chapter in the playlist for this fic, located on my profile.**  
 **Also if you didn't know before, I have a tumblr where I usually post announcements about my fics at cherryblossomcheesecake, and I'm considering starting a twitter for fan fiction purposes in case some of y'all don't use tumblr. Idk, lemme know what you guys think about that.**

 **Words: 3,289**  
 **Updated: 06.06.18**

* * *

 ** _The Tower - Ramin Djawadi_**

* * *

The city remained on edge in the wake of the imperial chancellor's visit, word quickly spreading around the city of the empire's veiled attempt at trying to control the council. Tradesmen were slowly becoming afraid to go beyond the borders of Goryeo's sea to Lucis and Accordo, fearing death at the hands of the machines of Nifelheim. The council of princesses had been in various meetings regarding the silent threats the empire was leaving the kingdom.

Various tradesmen had reported the fire and death that had consumed the islands of Galahd a year ago, the show of power a clear message to all of Goryeo. One wrong move and our island kingdom would be raised to the ground. The looming shadow of the empire's wrath being brought down upon Goryeo was enough to slow the communications between our island and Lucis even further, the two week delivery period for letters increasing to a month and a half as fewer wished to stray too far from shore.

I sat in front of my small dressing table reading over a letter from Noctis, the pages dating back to the previous month as I unfolded them from the envelope. The sharp handwriting that I had grown to associate with Noctis looped across the page, making me smile lightly as it brought an image of him hurrying to compose the letter before the traders began their return journey. The paragraphs were written in different colours of ink and rather disjointed from each other, hinting at the younger boy continuing to write the letter at different times rather than all at once.

 _Soo,_

 _Life is the same as usual; exams are destroying my sanity, Ignis is being a mother-hen, Gladio's a hardass, and Prompto is more interested than ever in what you look like now that he knows I have a friend that lives outside of Lucis that isn't Luna. *Dad's*_

 _Luna sends her love by the way, and wishes you a belated happy birthday. She told me to tell you that in the last message she sent me, and that she wishes she could send you letters, but Pryna is too weak and she doesn't want to overexert Umbra._

 _I miss you, both you and Luna. Even though I'm surrounded by Prompto, Gladio and Ignis, I feel lonely….With everything happening with the empire, I hope you stay safe. *I don't know what I'd do if you died.* Ignis said that Galahd was a demonstration of the empire's power but it was unclear of who it was for. I just hope you stay safe despite what's going on._

 _Noct_

 _P.s. Prompto thought it would be a good idea to include a photo of me since we haven't seen each other in eight years, he was in it too so it wouldn't be awkward or whatever. So yeah….Prom's the blonde obviously. Hope to hear from you soon._

I pulled the photo free from the envelope, staring down at it in slight awe. While I had seen Noctis in his dreams on occasion, it was not quite the same as seeing the boy as others did in the waking world. He was not as thin as I remembered, his frame slowly filling out and being emphasised by the cut of his uniform jacket. The light smirk on his face contrasted against the beaming smile the boy, Prompto, gave the camera. I traced the familiar but somehow different features with my finger before tucking the photo into the lining of my hanbok for safe keeping.

I pulled out fresh paper along with ink and a pen, hoping to compose my reply before the next ship headed for Galdin.

 _Dear Noct,_

 _I'm glad that life continuing as usual for you despite the mess occurring outside Insomnia. Please thank Ignis for me since he's managed to keep you alive all these years, we know how hopeless you are at taking care of yourself. And give Luna and your father my love as well._

 _I miss you deeply as well. While I am thankful to be exposed to mother's culture firsthand, I wish I could have seen you at some point throughout these years. It was difficult growing up apart from you, but I'm glad you're safe at least. The council of princesses is unsure of the kingdom's political relationship with the empire after what happened in Galahd, but as far as I can tell, Nifelheim is merely displaying a show of power in order to deter the council from becoming involved in the conflict. However, I doubt Goryeo will go to war against the empire unless there is a direct attack against our people. I will try my best to remain safe, I promise._

 _With Love,_

 _Soo_

 _P.s please tell Prompto thank you for the photo and he is very skilled with a camera; he should consider pursuing it as a career. You are growing to be very handsome, Noct, I'm sure you have all the girls swooning at school from your looks alone. Unfortunately we don't have cameras in Goryeo, but I've included a pencil and ink portrait a friend of mine did of me so you can have some idea of what I look like now._

I sprinkled sand on the parchment in order to get the ink to dry, pulling out the portrait and envelope before folding the letter, and placing both it and the portrait in it. I sealed it with wax before carefully writing the P.O. box address that Noctis used on the front.

A light knock came from the door frame, causing me to call out for whomever to enter. Bo-Ra stepped into the room quietly, closing the door behind herself.

"Lady Soo, the third princess requests that you come to her chambers." the younger girl told me, her head lowered politely.

I hummed lightly before rising from my dressing table as I tucked my letter into my hanbok.

"Very well." I replied, following the handmaid out into the courtyard and making our way towards Eun-Byeol's quarters. It was rare for the princess to call for me on my day off, but despite this, I always answered.

"You wanted to see me, your highness." I stated, announcing my presence as I stepped into the room, bowing respectfully.

Third princess was dressed in a simple hanbok considering her position, taking her afternoon tea with the first and second princesses. The two older women nodded towards me in acknowledgement before continuing to sip at their tea.

"Ah, Soo-Min. Thank you for coming on your day off, I know they are rather important to you. Please, have a seat; would you like some tea?" Eun-Byeol offers, setting her tea cup on the table before offering a cup for me as I sat before her and the other two princesses.

"Yes, please, your highness." I murmured softly, preferring to have something in my hands to fiddle with for this conversation.

Pouring tea into the ceramic cup, she turned to look at me as she slid it towards my hands, "I have a request for you, and although the first and second princesses also believe this is a reasonable course of action, you are under no obligation to agree with me of course."

"Whatever it is you need, your highness, I will see it done." I replied, meeting the gaze of the third princess as a tense aura filled the air around us.

"You were present during the chancellor of Nifelheim's impromptu audience and are just as aware of the tensions between our kingdom and the empire as anyone else. We cannot continue to remain under this threat, our people slowly taking to the sea less and less due to fear. This shadow of a threat can no longer continue, not after what occurred in Galahd." the second princess began, Se-Hyeon's beautiful face appearing far older than she was in that moment.

Gyeong-Hui nodded her head in agreement, clasping her hands together as she started to speak, "We have reached out to the empire and they have agreed to come here to arrange a formal peace between our countries. The council has discussed our concerns with pursuing the peace, and we agree that we are willing to give up anything we possess to protect this kingdom. However we do not entirely trust in the words of a conqueror and his attack dogs that this can be solved without violence or death."

"We would be fools to even entertain the thought of doing so." Se-Hyeon added in softly, her gaze distant as the first princess continued.

"We must consider that the imperial empire will attempt to deceive and destroy us much like they did to Galahd. As a result, the week before the imperial embassy arrives to broker peace, Eun-Byeol will be escorted out of the country to Galdin Quay, where she will remain until it is certain that the peace is legitimate. If anything befalls the council or Goryeo, she will be brought to Insomnia to call on King Regis' aid for those who survive."

I looked to the third princess as she remained silent and staring blankly into her tea.

"I take it you're telling me this because you wish for me to take her highness' place during the empire's visit?" I question, cutting to the chase once I was given a moment to speak.

The first princess looked to me with a faint expression that I couldn't quite interpret.

"You are able to decline, Soo, you have a choice in the matter. This is your life on the line after all." Se-Hyeon answered, her honey-coloured gaze focusing on me at the sound of my voice.

"But it isn't just my life at risk; I'm in as much danger as any of the citizens of Goryeo regardless if I do this or not. But if me standing in as the third princess can increase the chances of at least some of the people surviving, I am willing to do so, your highnesses."

The room remains silent for a few moments, the only sound is that of my fingers picking at the varnish of my cup.

Gyeong-Hui sighed heavily before shaking her head, "Very well then. We will begin to slowly integrate your belongings into Eun-Byeol's chambers as the empire's arrival draws closer so that you may be comfortable during your stay."

"Of course, your highness. I still have some errands to run before the day ends, so will that be all?" I asked politely, removing my hands from the cup of tea.

The first princess gave a nod of dismissal, turning her attention back to her tea as I stood and bowed to her and the other two. I left the third princess' chambers swiftly, ignoring those who greeted me throughout the corridors in favour of getting outside the place walls as soon as possible.

Being outside the high red walls wass like a breath of fresh air, the sounds of the vibrant city life being carried up by the salty wind off of the sea. I slowly made my way down the hard dirt road down the mountain the castle sat upon. It was a short walk to the city that hugged the seaside, weaving my way through the crowd that slowly grew larger the closer I came to the heart of the city.

Children ran around without care, the merchants calling out to the men and women who strolled through the streets at their leisure. I turned to the left and separated from the main crowd, heading down to the docks to find a trader heading for Galdin sometime soon.

The shouts of the port men mixed with the calls of the seagulls, creating a familiar atmosphere as men loaded and unloaded in the shipyard.

I walked towards the shipyard master as he stood at his podium going over his record book, clearing my throat loudly to gain his attention.

"Excuse me, sir, but I was wondering if you could tell me if any ships will be making their way to Galdin Quay soon? I have a letter that I need to be delivered to Lucis."

The shipyard master looked at me from over his spectacles before glancing down at his record book and flipping through a few pages.

"A ship will be setting out this evening, they're exchanging some goods with Galdin before heading to Altissia," the shipyard master told me as he began to write something down on a scrap of parchment, "Give this to the captain of The Dragon's Flame, he'll make sure your letter gets into the proper hands."

I smiled kindly at him before dropping a few coins into the payment box sitting at the top of the podium.

"Thank you, sir." I replied, receiving a nod in goodbye as he turned back to his record book.

I walked through the shipyard at leisurely pace, bowing gently to the sailors who tipped their hats in my direction as I passed. I came to the end of the dock and found the ship as men loaded various goods onto it and checked the rigging.

I cleared my throat before calling out to a man bellowing orders to those loading the ship.

"Excuse me, but could you direct me to the captain of the ship? I have a letter to be delivered to Galdin and was told you would be stopping there." I said with a raised voice to be heard over the shouts of the men as I handed the note from the shipyard master to him.

"Well ma'am, the captain is on board at the moment. But I can put your letter with the other parcels destined for Lucis." He replied as he read over the note, looking back to me as he finished.

"Thank you, it's rather important to me that it reaches the main land." I told him, bowing my head graciously before handing my letter over to him.

"It's no trouble, girl. We'll make sure your letter gets to where it's supposed to be." the man assured me, turning back to the ship to continue preparing for their departure.

I began to walk back into the city slowly, allowing myself to take in the setting sun on the water.

* * *

Eun-Byeol's departure from Goryeo was to be a swift and subtle affair, done under the cover of a moonless night, similar to a cliche novel that my first mother would have read. Over the past week, the princess and I had been moving items from one room to the other in order to make the transition of places unnoticeable.

At this point, there was only a week remaining until the arrival of the Nifelheim delegation, and only a week for us to settle into our new roles of common handmaid visiting family on the mainland and a princess willing to do anything for her country.

The night of the switch, I attended the third princess for the last time as she hosted the other two princesses as a form of farewell. The only handmaidens present aside from myself were my mother, Myung-Hee, and Chae-Rung, an old friend of the first princess.

It felt like we were performing this occult ritual in secret—as the princesses ate their rice cakes and drank their tea in the flickering light of the candles, Myung-Hee and Chae-Rung readying a casual hanbok and night clothes in the bedroom while I attended the princesses. Gyeong-Hui was the last to finish her tea, placing her cup down onto the table so gently, you were unable to hear the porcelain hit the table.

She gazed at Eun-Byeol with sad eyes before turning her expression onto me.

"Shall we begin, ladies?" she questioned, signaling for Eun-Byeol and I to begin our switch.

The third princess and I removed ourselves from the dining area, walking towards the bedroom as if it were a death march.

Before entering the bedroom, the princess grabbed the sleeve of my work hanbok and pulled me to a stop, whispering a quiet, "Thank you," before opening the doors.

I followed her to where my mother and Chae-Ryung waited for us, coming to a stop in front of Myung-Hee and beginning to remove my hanbok. I removed the green embroidered silk top and carefully placed it in the hands of my mother, who placed it in her bag, my long cotton skirt following shortly after.

My mother helped me release my hair from it's pinned and braided updo once I had put on the cotton night clothes, carefully combing through my long black locks as I sat in a chair in front of her. I could see Chae-Ryung doing the same thing to Eun-Byeol, the third princess dressed in a simple gray cotton hanbok with minimal embellishments as the handmaid braided and pinned her hair in a simpler manner than before.

Myung-Hee set the comb on the vanity before resting her hands on my shoulders, making eye contact with my through the mirror.

"No one will be able to tell the difference between you two… You're really brave for doing this, Soo…" she said quietly, kissing the crown of my head gently and squeezing my shoulders before following Chae-Ryung out of the room. I offered a reassuring smile before I stood up and approached Eun-Byeol.

The princess fiddled with the hem of her sleeve as she worried at her lower lip, "It's strange to be wearing a simple hanbok again…" she murmured lightly.

I smiled in an attempt to reassure her, taking both her hands in my own.

"Don't worry, it won't be for too long. As soon as this business with the empire is finished, you'll be able to wear your silks again." I teased, hoping to lighten the tension in the room.

"Let's hope the negotiations will be that swift…" the princess trailed off before looking to the doors to the bedroom where my mother and Chae-Ryung had disappeared.

She paused before pulling me into a tight hug, burying her face in my shoulder.

"Thank you so much for doing this; not just for me, but for Goryeo too." she mumbled into my shoulder, her voice barely above a whisper.

I gripped her shoulders just as tightly, relishing the feeling of my friend being with me.

"Be careful in Galdin. It's not as big as the crown city but who knows what kind of people roam around there. I have few enough friends as it is without one being kidnapped in a foreign land," I replied with a small chuckle, giving her a squeeze, "I'll do my best to protect you and Goryeo, even if it means giving my life."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that, though." Eun-Byeol said, pulling away as a light knock sounded on the door, drawing our attention.

"I guess that's my cue," she murmured, pulling me into one last hug before stepping away.

"Good luck, your highness," the third princess said, offering a cheeky curtsey before heading out the door.

I watched her go with a heavy feeling settling in my stomach and heart, still standing in the center of the room when Chae-Ryung came to check on me.

"You should get some rest, third princess. The guards will see the court lady to her vessel safely," she advised, her wisened brown eyes watching me carefully, "I will send a replacement for her in the morning to wake you."

"Of course. Thank you, Chae-Ryung." I replied, making my way over to the large bed slowly.

The mattress was softer than the palette that was in my room, the blankets made of embroidered silk and filled with feathers. I curled up in that large lonely bed and prayed for the safety of my friend.

* * *

 **As always, thanks for reading, and please review/favourite/follow before you go!**


	4. Dawn

**I powered this out in one day. ONE DAY. And this is where my new plot ideas start kicking off, so let me know what you guys think. As I mentioned in the rewritten version of chapter 3, I'm sorry for being gone for 5 months but after coming home from my mum's wedding and second year wrapping up, I was not feeling like writing. I took May to recoup and finish up my competitive dance career, and I'm hopefully here to stay for the next four months at most probably before school eats me alive again. But thank you to those who faved and followed this story and _How Rare & Beautiful_ in my absence. It made me happy to see that people were still reading my story despite it's sudden hiatus.  
Anyways, as you all know, you can find me on tumblr as cherryblossomcheesecake, ao3 as CherryBlossomCheeseCake, and I'm now on twitter as CherryWrites if you wanna see me scream at 5am about writing and retweeting memes.**

 **Words: 2,541  
** **Uploaded: 06.08.18**

* * *

 _Dawn - Jeremy Soule_

* * *

In the week following Eun-Byeol's departure from the kingdom, I was able to settle into her routine quickly. I slept a little later than usual, only waking when the court ladies entered the room with my breakfast.

None of my former colleagues seemed to be aware of the switch, accepting my absence with ease and welcoming Ji-Hye into their ranks as the replacement.

The only difficulty I had experienced so far was the lack of privacy that came with having attendants and court ladies. The location of the royal apartments and overabundance of guards and staff certainly was making it difficult for Orion and I to see each other privately, much to his annoyance.

"I for one can't wait for this undercover business of yours to be done with. I'm tired of almost getting caught by the guards whenever I leave." Orion grumbled quietly, tugging his boots back on in the dim candle light.

I smiled indulgently from my place behind him on the bed, teasingly responding with, "No, you're just annoyed of having to leave right away so you don't get caught in bed with a princess."

He huffed out a quiet laugh, "What can I say, I've grown used to you curling around me after we make love."

I hummed lightly as I wrapped the sheets around my torso and shifted to sit up so I could rest my chin on his shoulder.

"It won't be for much longer, just until the peace is settled and the empire is out of the city. Then we can go back to our lives and back to seeing each other more regularly." I murmured against his bare shoulder, pulling gently on one of his braided strands.

"You say that, but it doesn't make me any less impatient." Orion said with a grin, turning to kiss me with a hunger that was softened by how gently he cradled my face in his hand.

I laughed into the kiss as I fell backwards onto the mattress, Orion following and hovering over me carefully. The hand cradling my face slowly slipped down my neck to rest on my chest, my lover brushing his thumb along my clavicle before parting our heated kiss.

"All this talk of secrecy and here you are acting like a coeurl to keep me in your bed longer. It's as if you want us to be found out." He teased, smirking as he moved himself off the bed to put his shirt back on.

I just laughed in response, rolling onto my front as the sheets tangled around my waist. I watched as he slipped on his belt before ducking down to kiss my head lightly.

"Sleep well, my princess. Until we meet again." Orion said quietly before slipping into the hall unnoticed, as I allowed myself to succumb to exhaustion.

* * *

I found myself on the beaches of Galdin for the first time in years, squinting in the sun in order to take in my surroundings. The dream world preserved the perfection of my memory of the place from eight years ago, my gaze travelling along the white sand of the beach until they rested on the dark figure that had called out to me.

Noctis sat on a dock not too far away, his feet dangling in the water as he looked out across the ocean. I walked towards the teenager with a slight smile, allowing my form to taken on the familiar appearance of my yellow school uniform from my first life.

I settled down beside him, swinging my feet in the water and waited for the younger boy to speak.

The prince fidgeted with the hem of his shirt as he asked quietly, "Does it hurt to die?"

I looked at him in confusion, a frown gracing my face.

"I depends on the manner of death in my opinion. I died from blood loss while unconscious, but hitting my head did hurt quite a bit. Why do you ask?" I answered truthfully, watching his face for his reaction.

"I saw dad on the news recently and he isn't doing so well…" Noctis trailed off, his mouth pressing into a thin line.

I wrapped an arm around his broad shoulders, gently pulling him into a hug.

"We all die eventually, but your father still has many years left as king, Noctis. You don't have to worry about that just yet." I assured him, squeezing his shoulder lightly.

"How do you know that though? He looks so fragile and…"

"Everyone has a destiny and your father's journey isn't over yet," I told the prince, rubbing his back soothingly, "I know it's hard to see a parent as anything other than invincible as time goes on."

"Yeah.." Noctis trailed off, looking down to his hands, "Thanks, Angel. For everything."

I smiled brightly at his use of the childish nickname, the one he had given my dream form after the daemon attack eight years ago.

"This is what I'm here for, to make sure you're safe and okay…" I replied, ruffling his hair teasingly as he squawked and pouted over his now messy hair.

The prince merely huffed as he tried to salvage his black locks, a hint of a grin showing on his face as we continued to look out across the dreamscape.

* * *

I awoke to the quiet murmurs and shuffling of the court ladies, the trio rousing me from my sleep as they moved around the dining area of the third princess' apartments. I silently slipped out of the large bed, pulling on my discarded silk robe over my naked body and tying it closed before walking out to where the court ladies had placed my morning meal.

The court ladies briefly acknowledged my presence before moving into the bedroom to tidy it and select my clothes for the day. Tension filled the air as the entire palace seemed to rush anxiously in preparation for the Nifelheim embassy's arrival, and it had been steadily growing as the date of their arrival drew near.

I could hear the trio of court ladies fretting over what I should wear as I ate my berries and porridge, worrying if certain styles or colours would be deemed offensive to the foreigners.

I was also nervous about taking part in these negotiations, as I couldn't be found out in my role as pretending to be Eun-Byeol, or the entire thing would fall apart.

I finished my tea before making my way back to the bedroom, seeing the blue and white ruqun Bo-Ra and I-Seul had decided on, with Ji-Hye deciding what pins to adorn my hair with.

I quickly washed up with the water provided in the basin, wiping all traces of sleep and my activities with Orion from my skin. I allowed the robe to drop from my shoulders, I-Seul quickly removing it from my person as Bo-Ra began dressing me in my undergarments. The two of them quickly began dressing me in the ruqun before guiding me to the vanity so Ji-Hye could do my hair as I began the swift process of applying a small amount of makeup.

As the younger girl began braiding sections of my hair and inserting jeweled pins, I applied powder, kohl and a lip balm, pinching my cheeks for some added colour.

Once I had finished and Ji-Hye stepped away from my hair, I was indistinguishable from the real third princess.

I applied a bit of rose water to my neck and wrists before clipping in my silver earrings, preparing to make my way towards the main foyer where I was to meet the other two princesses. Stepping into my satin slippers, I left the royal apartments with my court ladies in tow, our group moving quickly through the halls of the palace.

My retinue and I were the last to arrive, the other two princesses waiting with their selection of court ladies, the faint murmurs of the court the only noise filling the antechamber. The three of us stood there for a few minutes, staring at each other until the calls of the head eunuch signaled our entrance to the court.

It was overwhelming to be the center of everyone's attention, as nobody paid any attention to a court lady when in the presence of a princess. I tried to mask my panic as I followed Gyeong-Hui and Se-Hyeon up the stairs to the three thrones, focusing on evening out my breathing and not tripping.

Settling daintily on the seat of Eun-Byeol's throne, I fixed my gaze on the large doors at the back of the room, knowing that the imperial embassy would walk in at any moment.

The head eunuch appeared below the dias, clearing his throat before announcing, "Presenting the imperial embassy of the Nifelheim empire. Chancellor Ardyn Izunia, Brigadier General Loqi Tummelt, and High Commander Ravus Nox Fleuret, former prince of Tenebrae."

I perked up at the mention of Ravus' name, surprised by his presence in the embassy. While he and I hadn't been close like Luna and I due to the large age difference, I still remembered that he had been kind to me while I was in Tenebrae. The man who entered the throne room was starkly different from the boy of my memory, his mouth set in a harsh line and eyes void of any emotion; his blonde hair had grown out of its short style, and any remnants of childhood had melted off his face.

The brigadier general was an unknown face and looked surprisingly young for his military position, while the chancellor was as strange as the last time he was in Goryeo.

"Greetings once again, fair princesses of Goryeo. Thank you for welcoming the imperial embassy to your beautiful city." Ardyn stated with all the pomp and dramatics of his last visit.

"Good day to you, Chancellor, and your companions. We hope your journey was safe and comfortable." Gyeong-Hui replied formally, scrutinizing the trio of men at the foot of the steps.

"It was quite long and tiresome, but seeing your lovely faces has surely rejuvenated my companions as much as I."

I withheld a shudder as the chancellor's eyes slid across each of us, lingering a moment longer on my figure before flickering back to the first princess.

"Nonetheless, you must be tired. Please allow the servants to escourt you to your guest chambers so you may rest and freshen up before the evening meal." Se-Hyeon interjected, a tentative smile gracing her face.

"How could refuse the generosity of such gracious hosts. Thank you, your highnesses." the chancellor replied, bowing low to us before leading the other two out of the throne room.

The tension in the room seeming to immediately disappear with the group from the empire, members of the court finally relaxing.

* * *

Dinner was just as tense of an affair as this morning in the throne room had been. I remained silent for the most part, only speaking when spoken to by the chancellor.

"Have you given any thought to the previous proposal the empire has offered, your highnesses?" Ardyn inquired, sipping at the sweet ulwatt wine that had been imported for the occasion.

"If we had, our answer would still remain the same. Someone who marries outside our borders cannot reside within them with their spouse. It is only because of politics that your embassy and escourt are allowed in our lands." Gyeong-Hui replied steadily.

"How unfortunate. I only hope that we are able to come to an agreement that mutually benefits both of us that is equal to the solidity of marriage." the chancellor said, his golden eyes boring into the first princess' equally intense gaze.

"Indeed." Se-Hyeon murmured, looking into the depths of her wine cup.

Silence fell over the room once more before the sound of my chair legs scraping against the floor filled the dining hall.

"Excuse me but I need a moment to get some air" I said breathlessly, bobbing a quick curtsey to our guests and the other princesses before walking out of the dining hall as fast as was deemed appropriate.

I didn't slow my pace until I was in the nearest empty garden, gasping for breath as I attempted to calm myself. I settled down on a stone bench, closing my eyes as I breathed in the scent of the flowers around me.

The chancellor unnerved me quite a bit and his eyes always felt like they were dissecting me whenever he looked at me. It was suffocating in a way.

I was so immersed in calming myself down that I barely caught the polite clearing of a throat, propelling me upwards to face the entrance of the garden. Ravus stood awkwardly in in the garden, looking lost as he averted his gaze from me.

I composed myself swiftly, taking a deep breath.

"Is there something I can help you with, High Commander?" I offer quietly, staring at the uneasy man before me.

"Ah, no, your highness. I was simply walking in the gardens before retiring. I did not mean to intrude." the former prince answered quietly, his mismatched eyes finally meeting mine.

"In that case, would you care to walk with me through the gardens and talk? I would like to get to know you since your company will be with us for quite some time." I asked Ravus, smiling politely at the shadow of the boy I used to know.

"I would be honoured, princess." the blonde replied, offering me his arm and allowed me to begin guiding him through the various gardens in the palace.

Ravus cleared his throat awkwardly, avoiding my curious gaze to look around the garden.

"The gardens here are quite lovely, especially the water gardens." he said quietly, causing me to smile at his continued awkwardness.

"Thank you, but I'm sure they can't compare to the beauty of Tenebrae's nature. I hear that your cities and Fenestala Manor are practically interwoven with the trees and other plants." I laughed, remembering the beauty of the royal family's home prior to the empire's attack.

Ravus tensed slightly at the mention of his family home, a sudden seriousness overcoming him.

"My childhood home is indeed beautiful despite the scars it still retains after the empire's invasion years ago." he acknowledged gravely.

I turned away from the gardens to face him, looking at him with empathy, "I'm sorry for what happened to your home and family. I may have not known her personally, but I heard Queen Sylva was a benevolent ruler, and an even more loving mother." I offered, remembering the radiant woman who had been so kind to me despite being an unknown piece of the puzzle.

"Thank you. What happened to my home and family was a tragedy, let us hope that your council and our embassy can come to a suitable agreement so that history does not repeat itself in Goryeo." the former prince replied, causing my heart rate to rise in sudden anxiety at the veiled threat behind his words.

We continued our walk in silence, my mind turning quickly in an attempt to formulate some kind of agreement that would be equal to that of marriage, the promise of destruction lingering in the back of my mind.

* * *

 **As always please review/fave/follow! I wanna know what you think about this chapter.**


	5. As the Water

**I'm just throwing these out there cuz I wanna get as much done as possible before September rolls around. I would really appreciate it if some of y'all would leave a review at the end of this chapter; doesn't have to be long winded, you can literally just say what you liked or hated from any of the chapters, or even just say you love/hate the story or series in general. Cuz it can be kinda demoralising to see that people are reading this but having no idea if they liked it or not. I'm not trying to beg for reviews, I just wanna know how you guys like the direction it's taking.  
As always, find me on tumblr, twitter and ao3, and this chapter does have an alternate ending that is not posted here due to the site's guidelines on mature adult content. You can find it on ao3 or tumblr under CherryBlossomCheeseCake/cherryblossomcheesecake.**

 **Words: 2,575  
Uploaded: 06.10.18**

* * *

 _As The Water... - John Williams_

* * *

In the days following the arrival of the Nifelheim embassy, the council had not come any closer to having a solution. Nothing provided the same level of security as a marriage did to bring a stable peace between the two kingdoms.

The constant tension and pressure of the embassy waiting on our offer had put me in a sullen mood that had managed to find its way into every aspect of my life. I refused to have Orion visit me until the matters were settled, unable to relax under the pressures of the situation. I snapped at my court ladies in the evenings for the slightest thing, and even Ravus, who I had taken to speaking with when out in the gardens occasionally, had commented on my crumbling exterior.

The veiled threat of his words from the first night still turned in my mind, emphasized by my own experience with the destruction of Tenebrae, only made me more certain of there being a single solution for our problem.

I looked at the first and second princesses, who were attempting to create a trade agreement that would salvage the peace, noticing the heavy lines that were settling into their faces. Gyeong-Hui was of course much older, the first princess being the mother of Myung-Hee, and my own grandmother by adoption, but the women was looking much older than her age, while Se-Hyeon also looked older than her young age of thirty-four years.

I waited for a pause in the conversation, making up my mind as to what I had to do.

"As you know, I've been speaking with the High Commander occasionally. He mentioned something that really stuck out to me", I started, pausing to make sure I had the attention of both princesses, "We were discussing the invasion of Tenebrae, and he told me 'let us hope that your council and our embassy can come to a suitable agreement so that history does not repeat itself in Goryeo'. He may not be aware of it, but I was there and saw the massacre and fire that the empire rained upon queen Sylva and her people. I know just how much weight those words carry and how they can easily be a threat. I would be a fool if I didn't."

The princesses remained silent, shocked by my words.

I continued on, "Goryeo has nothing of significant value to the empire aside from the islands that consider themselves under the council's sovereignty. We are so greatly cut off from the outside world in terms of technology, that there is nothing to gain from us other than our land." I looked around the table, taking a moment to gather my courage.

"They came to us with an offer we couldn't accept due to our customs, something I'm sure they were not ignorant to since many depart from the country each year due to marrying outside our borders, and they know we have nothing to offer, putting us in a precarious situation—submit to the rule of the empire, or die trying to resist."

Gyeong-Hui stared critically at me, "And you are certain of this?"

I nodded once, looking into her dark eyes, "Nifelheim will not risk the chance of us coming to the aid of Lucis, not when they can have us under their thumb, through means of violence or the threat of it."

"What do we do then? Watch our kingdom burn to the ground and it's people slaughtered by magitek? Have our centuries old heritage stripped from us and be ruled by a mad man?" Se-Hyeon questioned, looking to the first princess for guidance. The older woman only shook her head faintly, just as uncertain as the younger.

I took a deep breath, letting my words roll around in my head before speaking.

"I invoke the Right of Myeongje in the circumstance of Goryeo being on the brink of war. I will accept the original offer of peace through marriage on behalf of the council."

My words shocked the princesses once again, however they came to their senses much sooner, loudly protesting.

"Soo-Min! Invoking the Right of Myeongje is no simple matter!" Gyeong-Hui said in an attempt to chastise me, staring across the table in disapproval.

"Not only that, you'd be sacrificing your own future and Eun-Byeol's position with one decision. This isn't something you can take lightly." Se-Hyeon added, her brow pinching as she frowned at me.

"It was not my first choice but it's all I have that won't put the country under direct control of the empire. The Right allows for traditions and laws to be void under certain situations, allowing for us to accept their offer while also giving us the opportunity to create terms and conditions for the agreement." I took a breath before continuing, "I understand that if we proceed with this course of action, I will be the one marrying the high commander since we have grown too familiar for the third princess to take my place. I'm willing to do this for the good of my home. And with invoking the right, Eun would be able to keep her position as third princess and rule through me as it voids the law of abandoning title and clan."

"You've truly thought this all through, haven't you? You'll be a hostage, masquerading as a wife if you marry the high commander." the first princess questioned with a sad look entering her eyes.

"Ever since I first spoke with the high commander the night of their arrival. I have had plenty of time to consider and think on things, and this is the only solution where we are able to formulate terms that will benefit us." I replied, putting on a smile that was surely closer to a grimace.

"Then I suggest we begin working on these terms and speak with your mother on the matter, as her approval is needed for you to marry as soon as possible." Se-Hyeon finalized, calling for a handmaid to seek out Myung-Hee and bring an inkwell, paper and a pen to the council room.

* * *

The council and embassy met formally the next day, the council chamber deathly silent as both groups settled in. Chae-Ryung placed the notes from the day before in front of Gyeong-Hui, the senior court lady stepping back into line with the others, eyes downcast and expression grim.

"Well, let's not delay any further, your highnesses. Have you come to a decision on how the negotiations for peace will proceed?" chancellor Izunia questioned, looking very much like the cat who had caught the canary with his sickening smirk.

"Indeed we have. On behalf of the kingdom of Goryeo and its citizens, Third Princess Eun-Byeol has invoked the Right of Myeongje, and accepts the marriage proposal that was presented earlier." the first princess stated, her words causing all three men to stiffen and the smirk to drop off Ardyn's face.

"Do excuse my ignorance on the ways of your culture, but as you stated before, I thought it was impossible for the Third Princess and I to wed, and for her to retain all titles in order to make the union a successful symbol of the peace?" Ravus asked, his mismatched eyes seeking out my dark gaze.

"It is only used in great times of need, but the Right of Myeongje allows me to be exempt from the laws of the country. I will be able to continue ruling on the council and retain my place in Goryean society despite living apart from the others while being married." I explained calmly, trying to convey with my eyes that I was content with this decision.

Ardyn's expression went blank for a moment before his face lit up with a smile, far too cheerful to be genuine.

"Splendid! I'm pleased to hear that everything will turn out smoothly. I shall let the emperor know at once about the upcoming nupitals!" the chancellor exclaimed, making to stand from his chair before Se-Hyeon interrupted.

"Chancellor Izunia, please remain in your seat. There are a few things that need to be discussed in regards to the marriage." the second princess said coldly, her voice a stark contrast to the extravagant tone of the chancellor as he settled into his seat.

"As per the laws of Goryeo, no female child that may come of this union may inherit the princess' position unless elected by the clans, but any child is eligible to be heir to the house of Nox Fleuret. The high commander cannot attempt to influence his wife in council based decisions, but she may consult for his opinion if she wishes. As the guardian of Third Princess Eun-Byeol, I consent to her marrying Ravus Nox Fleuret, but due to her not being of age for another year, I request that the marriage remain unconsummated until she is of at least eighteen years of age and that she decides when she shall enter the marriage bed. A court lady would remain present with her to not only ensure that this guideline is followed but also ease her transition into Tenebrae." Gyeong-Hui read, her eyes flickering to and from the sheets of paper before her, gauging the embassy's reactions as she went through the list of terms.

Ardyn's mouth was set in a harsh line, as he certainly hadn't been expecting any sort of conditions to be laid out. The man narrowed his golden gaze as he moved his stare from the first princess to me, analyzing my face before turning to Ravus.

"These terms seem agreeable. Shall we proceed forward with the union?" He questioned, facing the blonde but directing the question to all in the room.

"We shall consult our high priestess on an appropriate date for the ceremony so you may inform the emperor." Gyeong-Hui confirmed, nodding her head slightly before standing, dismissing the table with the gesture.

"High Commander, if you would come with myself and the Third Princess? You need to be present for the priestess to pick an appropriate date." Se-Hyeon said across the table, catching the former prince's attention and receiving a jerk of a nod in response.

* * *

The garden temple was quiet and calming, but I could feel the tension radiating from Ravus as we silently followed Se-Hyeon to the high priestess' quarters.

Se-Hyeon went into the high priestess' room, the pair of us filing in after her and settling in front of the small desk.

"I hear there is to be a royal wedding." the wizened priestess asked, directing her murky gaze towards Ravus and I.

I bowed my head respectfully, replying softly, "Yes, holy mother. We've come to ask the Tide Mother to anoint what day we shall wed."

The blonde nodded stiffly in agreement, his eyes focused on the wooden surface of the desk.

"Very well, I shall consult the waters. Pray to the Astrals so they may hear and grant what you wish." the tiny priestess said, shuffling over to a small alter located behind her.

I closed my eyes and cleared my mind, waiting for her to approach us with the date. I sat silently between the second princess and my husband-to-be, hearing every shift they made as the high priestess hummed and prayed at the alter.

I only opened my brown eyes once I heard the faint 'ah-ha' of the priestess and her bare feet padding back over to the desk.

"The Tide Mother has blessed you with a day two weeks hence. Congratulations, your highness." the high priestess announced bowing to both Ravus and I before offering another bow to the second princess.

We all nodded in return, Se-Hyeon leading us back out of the high priestess' quarters and out of the temple.

"I will inform the first princess and the embassy of the date the high priestess has given. I will see you both for the evening meal." the second princess said as we reached the water gardens, nodding politely to both Ravus and I before heading towards the palace.

I watched her go, only turning when I felt the high commander's gaze on me.

"Why did you invoke the Right and agree to the offer?" the blonde asked, cutting straight to the chase.

I smiled faintly, walking towards one of the garden pools, fully aware that he would follow.

"I did it because my duty to the people comes before my wants and desires. If I can keep Goryeo free of war by marrying someone who I find agreeable, I have no issue with this arrangement as long as the terms are abided. I don't want my homeland to become a massacre." I stated bluntly, looking down into the water.

Ravus' reflection appeared on the surface behind me, his eyes meeting mine in the pond. I turned to face him, staring into those mismatched eyes of blue and purple.

"I shall try to be a worthy husband for you." he swore, putting a light smile on my face.

"I only ask that you be kind and treat me as an equal. That you respect me, nothing more." I murmured, continuing to smile as I turned to walk through the gardens.

* * *

I sat at the vanity combing out my hair after my evening bath that night, trying to relax from the day's excitement. After the date had been given to the chancellor, the council had allowed the news to be spread to the court and common folk. Cheers for the upcoming peace were only overshadowed by the excitement of the wedding.

I was lost in staring at my own reflection as I combed my hair when a furious knocking came from the entrance to the apartments. I quickly shuffled to the door, opening it to reveal a frightfully angry Orion.

The older man pushed past me, entering the apartments and making his way to the bed chambers. I silently closed the door, following him at a much slower pace as sadness sat heavy in my heart.

"When were you going to tell me when you were marrying that Nif attack dog?" he demanded, staring angrily from across the room.

"It was only decided on today. I had no way of contacting you beforehand." I reasoned, watching as his facade slowly crumbled.

"So you're just gonna marry him? Even though you aren't the princess? Even though I love you?" Orion asked, each question sounding more desperate than the last.

Tears began escaping down my cheeks, my voice becoming a whisper as the words got caught in my throat.

"I'm sorry."

The pain finally bled through his defenses, his body slumping under my gaze. I watched him with a sorrowful expression, his feet dragging as he walked towards me.

Orion put his hand in his pocket, retrieving a beautiful hairpin made of silver and white stones. He smiled sadly at the object, holding it up between us.

"This was gonna be my engagement gift to you, when I finally got the courage to ask you to marry me down the line." he weighed it in his hand as tears welled in my eyes again, "Now it's a wedding gift."

He pushed the hair pin into my hand, giving a weak imitation of a smile.

Despite the pain it would cause us both later, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, and kissed him. The response was instant, a desperate need to have one last moment of what could have been before the illusion shattered forever.

* * *

 **As always, please review/follow/favourite, with a special emphasis on review cuz I need to know if you guys love this or hate it.**


	6. Light of the Seven

**Hi guys, this chapter is a behemoth for me. It might not be entirely interesting for some of you cuz I know some people are just waiting for Soo and Noct to reunite and that is coming I promise. This chapter is setting up for the climax of this part of the story, and we will eventually get to hear the voices of other characters in regards to events happening in the story.  
Also this trilogy will be expanding into a four part series since I feel like I'm starting to bring _God & His Priests & His Kings _to an unintentional close. So make sure you have me in your author alert list to receive an email notif for when the next fic comes out.  
I mentioned this in the last chapter when I posted it on AO3 but ****I did some research into age of consent and marriage laws for my country, and minors as young as 16 can consent to sex with no more than 5 yrs older than them and is not in a position of authority (like a cop). You can also be legally married at as young as 16, with the permission of a legal guardian or parent. I'm sort of basing certain aspects of Goryeon law on that of my country since I'm familiar with it.** **I feel that I should also clarify how old characters are rn, so Ravus is 24, Luna 20, Soo is 17 (although she can be considered 25 since she lived 17 yrs before coming to Eos 8 years ago), and Noctis is 16. This is mainly done for anyone who may be concerned about underage situations that occur between characters throughout the fic.**  
 **As always, find me on ao3, tumblr or twitter under CherryBlossomCheeseCake/cherryblossomcheesecake/CherryWrites.**

 **Words: 3,154  
Uploaded: 06.14.18**

* * *

 _Light of the Seven - Ramin Djawadi_

* * *

I had spent plenty of time with Gyeong-Hui and Se-Hyeon as the wedding was organized over the next two weeks, numbly moving through life as time moved on. The princesses were attempting to put together a ceremony and reception that would reflect both the cultures of Goryeo and Tenebrae.

"The ceremony should be held in the grand temple at the heart of the city, allowing the people to see their newly wedded princess, and for them to be married before all the Astrals." the first princess suggested, a scribe taking down furious notes as we spoke, "How should the alter and pillars be decorated?"

"Perhaps in garlands of holly, and white cherry blossoms mixed with forget-me-nots? White and blue are the colours of the Nox Fleurets after all." Se-Hyeon offered, looking to me for approval.

I nodded in response, absently thinking that the two flowers would complement each other well amongst the green.

"The reception could be in the forest garden to the east, there's plenty of room there for the entire court to gather." I offered, remembering the tall trees of Tenebrae that slightly resembled those in that garden.

Gyeong-Hui hummed in agreement, gesturing for the scribe to write it down, "And of course you will wear the hanfu that was designed for you some years back. The court ladies will also retrieve some of the bride gold from the vault so that you are adequately adorned."

I nodded lightly, sighing as the two continued on with planning. Realizing that I was a touch more distracted than usual, the first princess dismissed me from the room.

Court ladies fell into position behind me, following me through the palace as I made my way back to the third princess' apartments. I strolled through the halls at a slow pace, not really focusing on my surroundings as I knew the way without thinking.

"Ah, Princess. How lovely to see you outside of formal meetings for once."

The sickeningly sweet tone of the chancellor came from the hall to my left, the man coming to a stop just steps away from me.

I shifted uncomfortably before bobbing in a small curtsy, avoiding his gaze.

"Chancellor Izunia, I hope all is well with you and your party. Are you enjoying your stay in Goryeo?" I inquire politely, suppressing a shudder as I felt his gaze lock onto me.

"This trip has certainly proved more fruitful than expected, your highness. His excellency was pleased to hear that you had accepted the proposal, and looks forward to meeting you after the wedding." Ardyn boasted, his tone changing slightly at the mention of the emperor.

My brown eyes finally locked onto his golden gaze, seeing numerous emotions swirling within them, specifically one of satisfaction as he looked down on me. I couldn't hold back the shiver that crawled down my spine then, forcing a smile that surely resembled a grimace.

"I shall anxiously await our meeting then. Good day, Chancellor Izunia." I replied, curtsying once more before bustling off once again, catching the faint tip of his hat towards me as I left. His golden gaze never straying from me until I was out of sight.

* * *

I sat at the desk in the third princess' bed chamber, playing with the letter that was addressed to the third princess in Eun-Byeol's handwriting. I carefully opened the letter, unfolding it to read its contents.

 _My Dear Friend,_

 _Word has spread beyond Goryeo of your marriage to the high commander in a bid for peace. I think you are so brave to sacrifice so much for the kingdom and its people. I hope that you and your intended grow to have a marriage where you are both content with the life you will have together._

 _I wish I was able to attend the wedding but duty on the mainland keeps me from wishing you well in person. I will join you in Tenebrae after the wedding, to help ease the transition from one place to another, and to make sure the high commander keeps to the terms of your arrangement._

 _If there is any business I can conclude for you on the mainland before my departure, do not hesitate to contact me._

 _Sincerely,_

 _A Thankful Friend_

I smiled fondly at the third princess' neat characters, tracing them on the paper with a finger. I set the letter down on the desk before pulling out some blank stationary, an inkwell and pen.

 _My Darling Friend,_

 _Thank you for supporting my decision. It was not easy to make but I was willing to sacrifice everything for our home and the people I love._

 _The high commander has been very kind to me, even when the decision of future peace remained uncertain. I certainly do not oppose to this match from what little he has shared with me._

 _Enclosed you will find a letter addressed. Please mail it to the designated individual as soon as you get this._

 _I look forward to our reunion in Tenebrae following the wedding._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Lee Eun-Byeol, Third Princess of the Elected Council of Goryeo_

I set aside the first letter, taking a deep breath and began penning the next.

 _My Dearest Noctis,_

 _I know my last letter may have only just reached you, but here I am writing another._

 _Goryeo has fallen on hard times, and each and every one of us are making sacrifices to keep our country thriving. We have been able to reach a formal peace with Nifelheim, however it deeply impacts our friendship._

 _Please know I'm completely heartbroken when I say that from this point on, I can no longer receive or send letters to and from you. My duty to my country has grown exponentially in the past few weeks and I can't jeopardize the progress made by continuing our correspondence. I'm so deeply sorry, if I could avoid this, I would. But this peace is too new and fragile to risk it._

 _Do know that I love you and I'm so proud of who you're becoming. Keep your friends close and treasure them. You need someone to watch your back since I am no longer able._

 _Goodbye._

 _Yours,_

 _Soo_

Tears fell from my eyes as I folded both letters together, placing them in a single envelope. I addressed it to the room the third princess resided in at Galdin Quay, wiping tears away before they stained the paper.

I stood from the writing desk, walking over the the burning fireplace with the princess' letter in hand and tossed it into the flames to remove the evidence of its existence.

I watched the fire eat away at the paper, hearing the door to the bed chamber slide open and closed. I could tell it was Myung-Hee who entered the room, the movement of her skirts spreading the smell of the floral scented oils she used for her hair and skin.

"Am I doing the right thing? Throwing away the life I've built for a shred of peace?" I questioned, continuing to look into the fire as if it could provide me with answers.

"You are doing the honourable thing, and that is the bravest choice of all." my mother replied calmly.

I turned towards her, tears filling my eyes and spilling over once more.

"Then why does it hurt so much?"

Myung-Hee walked over and pulled me into a tight hug, allowing me to cry into her chest like I was nine years old again. She slowly lowered us to the floor, holding me tightly as I cried myself to exhaustion.

* * *

The day before the wedding I was a complete bundle of nerves, fidgiting more than what was considered appropriate in polite company. Ravus appeared to be more calm than I, however I could see a hint of nerves within his eyes as we ate lunch in one of the private gardens. We sipped at our tea and ate, content with looking around the garden and sharing each other's company for the most part.

Ravus broke the silence first, clearing his throat as he shifted.

"I was in contact with my sister, Lunafreya. She requested that I extend her well wishes to you and that she looks forward to meeting you." he began, "She was worried that our match would be unhappy for us both due to both its political nature and our gap in age."

"I hope you informed her that her concern is appreciated but unnecessary. I knew going into this arrangement that it would not be my ideal scenario, but I am willing to be kind and respectful if the same courtesies are extended to me." I replied, sipping at my tea.

"I did tell her of that and informed her that we have been getting to know each other without difficulty." the former prince confirmed before retrieving a box from his coat, "She also sent along a gift for you."

I took the heavy box from him, setting it on the table in front of me before opening it carefully.

Inside the box rested a pendant and chain made of white gold, flowers and vines twisting around the pendant, holding a sapphire in place at the centre.

"It's beautiful…" I murmured, lightly trailing my fingers along the vines and flowers.

Ravus smiled faintly as he caught sight of the gift.

"That has been worn by every Nox Fleuret woman on her wedding day. I believe this is Lunafreya's way of accepting you as a part of the family." He offered, watching in amusement as I stared up at him wide eyed.

"I shall take good care of it, high commander." I promised, drawing the makings of a smile from him as I carefully closed the jewellery box once again.

* * *

I could hear the excited the chatters of the court gathering within the main hall from the side room I had been sequestered off to early in the morning.

I sat in front of a mirror as my mother and other court ladies twisted and pinned my hair up into a style suited for weddings and married women.

It was a strange sight for me, the style so particularly different from how I wore it as a court lady, and even more so than the let-down style unmarried women wore. There were minimal decorative pins due to the size of the head piece, only one which accompanied the piece that was settled in the hair pinned to the back of my head.

The head piece was the last to go in my hair, the swirling piece of gold decorated with butterflies, flowers and birds, with fine gold chains hanging down in front of my face and other parts of the piece. The chains matched the simple gold earrings I wore that dangled just shy of brushing my shoulders. The pendant given to me by Luna was tucked between my breasts, the long chain allowing it to be placed securely under my bindings.

They had powdered and painted my face lightly, covering my lips in red that matched the colour of the hanfu I was to wear. I stood from my chair slowly, allowing the court ladies to remove my robe and replace it with the various parts of my gown.

My mother and Chae-Ryung assisted me into my skirt, holding my hands as I stepped into the opening, allowing the others to pull it up and fasten it above my hips. Both women release my hands to slide the top over my arms, pulling the front closed and wrapping the tie around my waist. An overcoat was placed on top of it, the heavy scarlet silk embroidered with golden thread and beads lining the hems and collar.

Mother held my hands gently, pulling my attention towards her. Her brown eyes shimmered with unshed tears, her expression a mix of both joy and sadness.

"This may not have been the way I envisioned your wedding, but I am glad to have seen the woman you've become and to have been a part of this moment in your life. I love you, my darling, do not hesitate to reach out to me if you need to." she whispered, hugging me tightly, "You have made both your father and I so proud."

I nodded in response, the chains of my head piece clinking lightly as they brushed against each other.

Myung-Hee released me slowly, smoothing out non-existent wrinkles as a eunuch called for us from outside the room.

"That's your cue. Be brave, my daughter." mother murmured, brushing a hand against my cheek before exiting the room quickly.

I followed her at a much slower pace, stopping in the open door to face the bowing eunuch.

"Your highness, they are ready for you. You will be unaccompanied as you requested." he informed me, rising from his bow to catch my nod.

"Very well. Lead the way."

The eunuch gave another short bow before hurrying off, leading me towards the main hall of the grand temple. We stopped short of the entrance, the eunuch signalling for me to wait before he ran to inform the head eunuch that I was ready.

"Announcing Her Royal Highness, Third Princess Eun-Byeol."

I took a deep breath to settle my nerves before walking into the main hall, the court proclaiming my good health and long reign as I walked past them up the aisle. I could see out of the corner of my eye my mother trying to hide her tears from her position behind the first princess.

My gaze focused on Ravus' figure situated at the foot of the altar, turning slowly as to offer me his hand. I accepted it with a slight tremor, allowing him to guide me up the small set of stairs to stand before the high priestess.

The old woman nodded politely before raising her hands up into the air.

"We have gathered before the gods to witness the union of not only two individuals, but of two great nations. May this union not only bring happiness to these two houses, but to these nations being united in peace."

The high priestess lowered her arms slowly, looking between us with her cloudy eyes before speaking.

"Ravus Nox Fleuret and Lee Eun-Byeol, have you come here to enter into Marriage without coercion, freely and wholeheartedly?"

We answered in unison, "I have."

"Are you prepared, as you follow the path of Marriage, to respect and honour each other for as long as you both shall live?" she questioned, her eyes falling onto Ravus at this point.

"I am." we confirmed, the blonde gritting his teeth slightly as he replied.

The priestess shifted her gaze over to me, "Are you prepared to accept children lovingly from the Astrals and to bring them up according to the teachings and faith of the Hexatheon?"

"I am." we answered once more, a small tremor making its way down my spine.

The priestess paused for a moment, as if weighing the honesty of our answers before continuing, "Since it is your intention to enter into the covenant of Holy Matrimony, join your hands, and declare your consent before the Hexatheon."

Ravus took my right hand in his left, staring into my eyes with utmost seriousness before proclaiming our decided upon vows.

"I, Ravus Nox Fleuret, take you, Lee Eun-Byeol, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will respect you and honour you all the days of my life."

I took a deep breath as I prepared to say my own vows, my hands gripping the blonde's tightly out of nerves.

"I, Lee Eun-Byeol, take you, Ravus Nox Fleuret, to be my husband. I promise to be faithful to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to respect you and to honour you all the days of my life." I swore, my hands shaking slightly in Ravus' grip as I looked into his eyes.

"The vows have been exchanged before the gods and it is only by their hand that this marriage can be undone." the priestess proclaimed, sealing our fates in that moment, "You may kiss the bride."

The inclusion of the kiss was of the Tenebraen tradition and obviously took Ravus by surprise as he stood there for a moment in shock before leaning forward slightly to close the gap between us. The kiss was simple and short, but long enough to be deemed appropriate for the court.

"Go in peace before the Astrals and have a fruitful union." the high priestess said, dismissing us and closing the ceremony.

The applause of the court was thunderous as we walked down the aisle, the tolling to the temple bells adding to the celebration. We walked directly out of the temple, presenting ourselves to the public for the first time as husband and wife.

The guards allowed us a few moments of waving to the common folk before ushering us towards the palanquin so we could return to the palace for the formal presentation.

The return to the palace was silent, the only sound being the cheers and cries of the people as we went past. Ravus assisted me out of the palanquin and continued to hold my hand as we were guided into the palace and made to wait until the court had gathered in the throne room.

The blonde turned to me, staring down at me as I stared back up at him.

"I'm sorry that it had to come to this, your highness." he said quietly, mismatched eyes reflecting his sadness clearly.

I shook my head in the negative, "We all do things that we may not necessarily want to in the name of love. But I could think of far worse men to be married to, Ravus."

The former prince had a hint of a smile on his face at my use of his name, nodding before turning to face the closed doors.

"I promise if you do not wish to perform the traditional duties expected of a wife, you will be provided a space for you to call your own when we reach Tenebrae." he swore, bringing a smile to my own face.

"Thank you." I murmured, turning to face the doors as well.

The large wooden doors slowly began to open, allowing us to be seen by the court. Ravus and I stepped into the room hand-in-hand, diplomatic smiles in place.

The court and noble families clapped at the presentation of our marriage, the first and second princesses standing on the dais with the Nifelheim embassy standing at the base.

My brow furrowed in curiousity as I couldn't find the chancellor's figure among the brigadier general and the small amount of human soldiers they had brought as an escourt.

The thought was fleeting before the deafening sound of gunfire and shattering glass filled the air.

* * *

 **As always please review so I can know your opinion and fave/follow to receive email notifs about chapter updates!**


	7. I'm Alone

**Okay so this is shorter than my two previous chapters but I'm fine with that. Anyways, thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, it meant so much to me to be reading your reviews and see how much you anticipated the next chapter. I'll respond to each one of them via PM when I find some time between working on chapters, since I have all the chapters planned out until the end of this fic.  
So aside from my usual speel of you can find me on various platforms and please try and review after reading this chapter, I have a favour to ask you guys. I recently had two spam accounts submit reviews on this story that have absolutely nothing to do with the story, and I was hoping some of you could take the time to report them so they get taken down. It honestly would be so helpful since I reported them the day they were posted and nothing's happened so far. So maybe if a few of you also report them, something might actually get done about it.**

 **ALSO WARNING: THERE IS A VAGUE FLASHBACK/DEPICTION OF SEXUAL ASSAULT/ATTEMPTED RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE KNOW YOUR LIMITS AND PROCEED WITH CAUTION ONCE YOU HIT THE SECTION TITLED _AUGUST 2016_ IN ITALICS. YOU CAN SKIP THAT SECTION IF VAGUE DESCRIPTIONS OF SEXUAL ASSAULT IS TRIGGERING FOR YOU. THE PURPOSE OF THAT SCENE IS EXPLAINED AFTERWORDS. ONCE THE ITALICS STOP, YOU'RE IN THE CLEAR. THANK YOU AND PLEASE READ RESPONSIBLY.**

 **This week's track is from the K-drama "Hwarang" and can be found in the playlist located on my profile.**

 **Words: 2,049**  
 **Uploaded: 06.16.18**

* * *

 _I'm Alone - Joon Sung Oh_

* * *

The stained glass shattered from the impact of gunfire and magitek units smashing through the windows, landing on the outskirts of the throne room in unison. The court erupted into chaotic screaming as the units opened fire on the crowd, blindly gunning down anyone in their path.

I scanned to crowd frantically, looking for Myung-Hee on the steps to the throne. I caught a glimpse of her face between panicking nobles, taking a step towards her only to be yanked back against a hard chest.

I fought wildly to free myself from the strong grip, my eyes losing sight of my mother as I was forcibly turned away from the scene. Ravus holds me tight against his chest, keeping us tight against the wall as I fought against my restraints.

The screaming didn't stop for a long time, however it slowly dwindled in strength as more and more people fell to the onslaught of gunfire.

By the time the last of the screaming had stopped, I had stopped fighting, crying into the front of the blonde's coat as silence fell over the throne room.

Ravus' grip slackened at the sound of heavy footfalls to our right. I slowly pulled my head away, my blurry vision focusing on the dead littering the throne room floor in horror.

The footsteps stopped just short of a foot away, the chancellor's voice the only sound in the room aside from the whirring mechanics of the magitek.

"Phenomenal job at protecting your bride, high commander. The guards will take it from here." Ardyn's voice called out mockingly as he picked his way through the corpses towards the throne.

"Was any of this truly necessary, Izunia?" Ravus ground out, curling himself around me in defense. I only watched as the older man crouched down to examine a body, tilting his head slightly.

"But of course. His excellency wanted control of Goryeo, which is why the council and nobility had to be taken care of. I needed them gone to get the girl; she's quite the rare specimen here." he answered, turning his golden gaze onto me.

My eyes locked onto his in fear, body trembling from shock as the chancellor slowly approached us. The older man stopped inches away from me, grasping my chin between his fingers so our gazes would remain locked, the chains of my headpiece brushing delicately against my face.

"While reborn souls are more common place, it's not every day that you find one blessed by an Astral." my heart skipped a beat as Ardyn sneered out the words, my body automatically removing itself from his grasp as if it had been burned.

The chancellor's eyes narrowed, glaring down at me before gesturing to the few human soldiers off to the side.

"Gentlemen, please escourt the princess to her chambers. It's been such a long day for her." he commanded, flippant tone contrasting with his dark expression.

The soldiers pulled me from Ravus' grasp, neither of us fighting it after the sudden reveal of my true nature, and the hidden plans of the empire.

"Oh," Ardyn called out just before I had exited the throne room, "And congratulations on your marriage, I'm sure all of Eos will speak of the Red Wedding for years to come." he said mockingly as the thick oak doors closed behind me.

* * *

I sat silently in the dining area of the princess' apartments, wearing a simple white ruqun with my long black hair free from any sort of style. My hand tightly clasped the hairpin Orion had given me, the last reminder of what my world had been before everything had fallen apart.

The guards had been bringing me minimal food, rationing the supplies that remained in the palace as they established control throughout the island nation. I was truly alone for the first time in years; no court ladies moved between the rooms, and there were no eunuchs walking through the halls. Just the foreign accents of the Nifelheim soldiers and the whirring sounds of Magitek filled the palace's silence.

I remained sitting as the door to the apartments opened and closed, heralding either food or a visitor. My heart sank at the sight of the chancellor, the man accompanied by both soldiers and doctors alike, as well as an older, bitter looking man whose eyes shimmered with interest when they settled on me.

I did not rise to greet them, remaining seated as I stared at Izunia cautiously.

"Your highness, allow me to introduce the head of magitek research and my colleague in Project Rebirth, Verstael Besithia."

I remained silent, waiting for the man to get on with his point.

"For a few decades now, the empire has been investigating a phenomenon involving individuals dying or having near death experiences, and upon their revival, they are completely different from before." Besithia began, his gaze unwavering as he stared down at me, "They have no recollection of their life, instead insisting on having lived a completely different existence. Some are no longer able to understand and speak their mother tongue or act an age that differs from how old they are. All of those factors differ in the individuals but one remains the same—all subjects are suddenly immune to the scourge."

I tensed sightly, shifting in my chair uncomfortably.

"Ah, it seems the fair princess was already aware of that information." Ardyn interjected, circling the table like a predator.

"We developed a system that could track when this 'rebirth' phenomenon occurred in the territories under empire control, as it appears as a small burst of power that is not dissimilar to the power expelled from the crystal. However there was an even stronger presence that was picked up from within Lucis that did not originate from the crystal. That strength only grew following the Crown Prince's childhood accident, and the research teams have been tracking it's progress ever since." Besithia continued, his words making my anxiety spike in response.

"We were able to pinpoint the location of this power in Tenebrae before it disappeared eight years ago. However the chancellor had recently reported that he had located the source once more within a court lady of Goryeo's Third Princess."

"What do you want from me?" I whispered lightly, fisting my hands in the fabric of my skirt as I gazed up in fear at the older men.

A hand came up to brush along the side of my neck, causing me to flinch as the chancellor stroked along my pulse.

"We want to know what makes you different from the others that have been studied. Why the gods chose you." Izunia practically spat out the last sentence, his hand moving from the side of my neck to rest threateningly at the nape.

I froze at the feeling, panicking as his grip tightened. My breathing picked up as soldiers began making space in the sitting room for the equipment they were bringing in.

I was paralyzed with fear as the chancellor moved away, only to be replaced with two soldiers who forcefully cuffed my wrists together before dragging me to the examination table they had set up.

My fight or flight responses kicked in, prompting me to lash out at the soldiers as they attempted to manhandle me onto the table. I managed to get a few kicks and hits in before more soldiers joined in the effort to subdue me. I was pinned to the table with my cuffs magnetized to the exam table, my ankles and waist being strapped down as I continued to fight against their grip.

One of the soldiers clearly had enough and backhanded me across the face, stopping my squirming in an instant. My cheek smarted where the soldier had struck, tears welling in my eyes as I lay limp on the table.

Besithia began fiddling with machinery that was hooked up to a small generator, turning on a small monitor before picking up a large device. It resembled a large needle attached to a number of wires that connected it to the machinery, the elder man appearing to check the connection of the wires before approaching the table with it.

"We only have one shot at getting this right. Move her head and pull her hair away from the base of her head." Besithia commanded, one of the doctors doing exactly as he said before holding my head down on the table.

I started squirming again, my breathing picking up once more as I begged, "Please, I'll do anything! Just stop! Please! STOP!"

My words became screams of pain as the needle was forced into the base of my skull. I tried to fight and move away but the doctor continued to hold my head down, as the pain bloomed from my neck and into my head.

My screams slowly grew hoarse as the pain overwhelmed me and plunged my vision into darkness.

* * *

 ** _August 2016_**

 _It was a house party I had been invited to by my friends. One last night of fun before the new school year began, some of the older students were drinking._

 _It happened slowly then all at once._

 _One second I was enjoying the company of my friends. We were talking about classes, boys and girls we were interested in, and overbearing military fathers._

 _I got up to go to the bathroom. Alone._

 _My first mistake._

 _There were people everywhere, until suddenly there was no one. Just me and him._

 _I didn't know who he was, all I knew was I could smell the alcohol on his breath and that he was heavy._

 _I was screaming, crying. Begging for it to stop._

 _I have never felt that much fear in my entire life._

 _In one brief moment where he released my wrist, I threw a punch at his face, hitting him in the nose. He yelled out in surprise, pulling away from me._

 _I took my chance and ran._

 _I ran out of that house, leaving behind my phone and friends._

 _I ran all the way to the military base a couple blocks away where I knew where my dad was._

 _Getting through security was a blur of different faces until my dad appeared._

 _I finally broke down into tears, collapsing into his arms. Sobbing in relief and fear._

* * *

"It appears to have worked as we anticipated, Chancellor." came the muffled voice of Besithia, the sound filtering through the pain that filled my head.

I laid there in a barely conscious state, unable to move, open my eyes or speak as the world kept going on around me.

"Yes, the circumstances that the subject experiences influences the memories chosen from the past life." came the answering drawl of Ardyn, his tone both disappointed and pleased at the results.

"We'll have to make note of that. You saw that the world was heavily militarized as well?" Besithia questioned, the sound of a keyboard being tapped at filled the room.

"I did. That's a minor concern if enough of them find themselves on the Lucian side of things. But there was a distinct lack of magic held in those memories." the chancellor answered, walking across the room jugging by the heavy footfalls.

"We'll have to dig deeper to get more memories on that aspect. Seems likely she was just the child of military personnel, not one herself." the older man observed, continuing to tap away at a keyboard.

"How unfortunate. There also was a lack of information as to what makes her different enough for the gods to have an interest in her." Ardyn mused, his tone always seeming to sour at the mention of the astrals.

"We'll have to continue tomorrow working on that tomorrow, don't want to damage our only stable sample." Besithia insisted, powering down the machines by the sounds of it.

"Very well. Gentlemen, please see to it that the princess is taken to her bed. She will need all the rest she can get." the chancellor commanded, signalling for the doctors to begin undoing the straps from around my ankles and waist.

The cuffs were demagnetized before I was lifted off the table and carried out of the room. The soldier carrying me was kind enough to carefully lay me on the bed with minimal jostling, allowing me to slide back into the realm of unconsciousness.

* * *

 **As always, don't forget to review/fave/follow the story/myself! I want your feedback!**


	8. We Are The Chosen

**I don't have a lot to say this time around other than to apologize for this not being out sooner. I had planned to work on this last weekend but I got caught up in some problems regarding university class registration. It was enough to trigger my anxiety, making it impossible to work on anything. But it's here now despite the trouble I had writing it at first.  
** **We also get multiple points of view in this chapter! Exciting! As usual, Soo is written in first person past tense, while any other person is in third person past tense.**  
 **As always check out the chapter's music track via the youtube link on my profile.**

 **Fair warning: there is a death that occurs in this chapter, and while I do not believe it's graphic since I prefer letting people imagine whatever level of violence they desire, it does occur and I do state how they die since Soo witnesses it.**

 **Words: 2,706**  
 **Uploaded: 06.20.18**

* * *

 _We Are The Chosen - Peter Gundry_

* * *

I never had visitors. Just Ardyn, Besithia and their team of doctors and soldiers. Always pinning me to the table and listening to me scream in pain before invading my mind over and over again.

Today was one of my free days; I had learned that Besithia insisted on an alternating schedule in order to avoid killing me. Two days of psychological torture, two days of rest, repeat. It was my final day of resting before returning to that indescribable pain.

I laid in the large and empty bed, waiting for my dinner to be delivered by a low ranking soldier. They always sent the same one, a boy whose hair was like silver and a face much serious for his age. We never spoke, he just left tray of rice and biscuits on the desk, spared me a glance before leaving.

I just spent my time lying there, wasting my days away until the next round of tests occurred.

They invaded my mind and dug up so many things I wish had remained buried. They unearthed everything and anything they could—my grandmother's slow death from cancer, the last time I saw my cousin before he left for mandatory service, the first time I danced and trusted a boy since the summer of 2016. If they could get to it, they would; they tore open scars that I thought had been healed for a long time.

I twitched at the sound of the door opening, startled out of my thoughts as Ravus quietly walked into the room. I lowered my gaze as he approached the bed, curling into myself.

I could see the high commander frown from my peripheral vision, the blonde crouching down at the edge of the bed to be eye level with me.

"I'm sure I'm one of the last people you want to see right now but I swear to you, I meant every word of my vows and I did not know Izunia was planning this." he whispered from the edge of the bed.

My gaze remained fixed on the bed covers, unresponsive to his pleading.

The man who was only my husband by name, sighed heavily before moving to sit in the chair at the writing desk.

"The common folk are fleeing the island as fast they can, fighting for space on fishing and trade vessels to take them out of Goryeo. The violence was mostly contained to the palace, but a few noble families who were absent from the wedding were hunted down." Ravus informed me, his words causing my heart to ache even more so than before as I mourned the innocents killed in the conflict.

I was pleased that the people were fleeing the island rather than face the iron hand of the imperial regime. They hadn't chosen to entrust their fate to a foreign power as I had.

"Both the first and second princesses were among the dead, as well as all their court ladies, yours included." These next words shocked me.

Mother. Grandmother. Se-Hyeon. Chae-Ryung. All of them dead. And I couldn't shed a single tear in mourning for them. I couldn't even perform their burial rights so they could find their way to the ancestors.

I closed my eyes, signalling my continued indifference to the blonde's presence, seeking out the peaceful release of sleep.

I heard a defeated sigh, Ravus rising from his place at the desk and leaving silently once it became clear I wouldn't respond to him at all.

I was immediately brought to the Dreamscape that mimicked Tenebrae, searching out the one soul who could give me comfort at the moment.

I threw myself into the waiting arms of Luna, crying into her shoulder as she attempted to soothe the pain of losing your home.

* * *

 ** _Eun-Byeol POV_**

The third princess walked with purpose through the unfamiliar halls of the Citadel, guided by the crownguard she encountered at the gates. Eun-Byeol was not dressed to meet the King of Lucis but the circumstances could excuse the lack of propriety.

She had a trusted general at her back, guarding her every step further into foreign territory.

Clasped in her hands was a blank envelope, bearing her final ultimatum if the King did not agree to her request. She could not fail Soo-Min again.

Entering the throne room with minimal fanfare, Eun-Byeol ignored the tense council members that filled the room, focusing on the man seated on the throne.

The third princess had never seen the King of Lucis before, her only knowledge outside of politics coming from Soo-Min, who had been the Crown Prince's closest friend in childhood. He certainly looked the part of a king—regal features that were no doubt courtesy of the Lucis Caelum bloodline mixing only with the finest families in Eos over the centuries. Although those were certainly the features of a king, they were aged well beyond the years Regis Lucis Caelum had lived.

Eun-Byeol bowed her head slightly once she reached the foot of the stairs, her long braid swinging over her shoulder.

"Rise." the King commanded, prompting the third princess to raise her head and meet his green gaze.

"Your Majesty, I come with an urgent request on behalf of both my fellow princesses and the people of Goryeo." Eun-Byeol announced, desperation colouring her tone, "The council had been hosting an embassy from the empire in a call for peace, and in wake of the peace accords and terms being honoured, we have been invaded. Our noble houses have been slaughtered, the common folk flee the shores they once called home, and Nifelheim sits in the palace and tortures one of our own for their twisted wants."

The princess could see that her pleading was inciting pity in the hearts of the Lucian council, however she could tell that it wasn't enough.

"We cannot stand by and let her waste away at the hands of the imperials. I beg of you, do not let Nifelheim take another one of the Chosen from the rest of the world. If you do not act, then I hope you are content with informing your son that his childhood friend died because your council did not send aid." Eun-Byeol said with a harshness added to her words, tossing the envelope addressed to the prince, "Taking this letter to him would provide you with the moment to do so."

The throne room was tense and bristling with hostility at the blatant disrespect the princess had shown the King, all eyes narrowed as she glared up at the throne.

"And what would you have me do, your highness?" Regis replied, keeping a level head in the face of her misplaced anger and frustration.

"I would implore you to send a small selection of soldiers to infiltrate the palace, your majesty. Find her, and anyone else who remains by the failing grace of the gods, and bring her home." the dark-haired woman stated, planting herself in place at the foot of the steps.

The room was silent, everyone waiting on the King's decision. Eun-Byeol lifted her chin defiantly, challenging the older man to deny her this request when their nation had always respected the kings and queens of Lucis.

Rather than having a tell show he had given in, the air in the throne room changed, the smell of ozone disappearing as the King turned his green eyes to the council.

"Relay orders to Commander Drautos. A small team of glaive is to deploy to Goryeo for a covert operation. Main goal is extraction." Regis announced, his face remaining impassive as a satisfied expression appeared on Eun-Byeol's.

"At once, Your Majesty." someone replied, while Eun-Byeol bowed.

"Thank you for your kindness, King Regis. The council of Goryeo will remember this day when you call on us to return the favour." the princess stooped to retrieve the letter from the steps, "I do believe you'll want this delivered to your son, so he may prepare for the worst if need be."

The King nodded in response, an attendant stepping forward to receive the letter. The princess handed off the letter, nodding thankfully before turning to the King once again.

"The Crown will host you until a more permanent solution to the issue is found, Your Highness." Regus called out, the statement a clear dismissal that had Eun-Byeol bowing curtly.

"My thanks, Your Majesty." she replied following the guards out of the throne room.

* * *

 ** _Noctis POV_**

The prince was bored to say the least, stuck reading reports after completing homework. Soo's last letter lay on the coffee table, the portrait of his childhood companion staring up at Noctis with serene features captured in ink. He caught himself daydreaming as he stared at it, only snapping out of it when he heard Ignis exiting the kitchen to check on his progress.

The dark-haired teen was startled out of his zoning at the knocking at the door, Ignis hesitantly stepping out of the kitchen to answer it.

Noctis rose from his place on the couch, making his way down the hall just as a royal courier handed a blank envelope to his friend and retainer. As the door closed, the older boy merely looked at the envelope before handing it to the prince.

Opening it curiously, he pulled out a sheet of parchment that only one person ever used.

"Another letter from the Lady Soo? She usually waits for a response before writing, does she not?" Ignis questioned, adjusting his glasses while gauging his charge's reaction.

"Yeah.." Noctis replied, sapphire eyes focusing on the cursive letters on the page.

 _My Dearest Noctis,_

 _I know my last letter may have only just reached you, but here I am writing another._

 _Goryeo has fallen on hard times, and each and every one of us are making sacrifices to keep our country thriving. We have been able to reach a formal peace with Nifelheim, however it deeply impacts our friendship._

 _Please know I'm completely heartbroken when I say that from this point on, I can no longer receive or send letters to and from you. My duty to my country has grown exponentially in the past few weeks and I can't jeopardize the progress made by continuing our correspondence. I'm so deeply sorry, if I could avoid this, I would. But this peace is too new and fragile to risk it._

 _Do know that I love you and I'm so proud of who you're becoming. Keep your friends close and treasure them. You need someone to watch your back since I am no longer able._

 _Goodbye._

 _Yours,_

 _Soo_

The hand holding the parchment clenched hard, crumpling the paper as he trembled. Tears welled in Noctis' eyes as his arm dropped to his side, gritting his teeth to choke back his cries.

"What did she say?" his friend inquired, not expecting the page to be shoved in his face as the prince stormed off to his room, slamming the door closed.

* * *

Noctis laid curled up in the center of his bed, staring at the photo on his night table.

Among the various photos taken by Prompto over the past two years, there was one that dated back eight years. It was a picture taken by a palace official many years ago that depicted two dark haired children running across the beach in Galdin.

It was his only photo of Soo aside from the drawing she had sent. They had been so carefree then, but now he could never speak to his friend again.

The prince shed silent tears in his solitude, closing his eyes in hopes of escaping through sleep.

It was not meant to be as Ignis entered the bedroom quietly.

"Apologies, Noct. I got in contact with the Citadel, and it appears that there was an envoy of Goryeo seeking aid. The Third Princess claims that the kingdom has fallen in their attempt to strike a peace with the empire." his retainer told him, looking saddened by the state of the younger boy, "His Majesty is deploying some of the Kingsglaive to retrieve Lady Soo and any possible survivors of the noble class."

"And what if she's not alive?" Noct asked, eyes never moving from the picture on his night table.

Ignis sighed lightly, shoulders drooping slightly at the question.

"The Glaives have been informed to bear her body back to Insomnia if that be the case."

The prince only nodded, continuing to stare at the photo.

The older boy looked at his friend and charge, taking in the broken expression on his face. The blonde retreated from the room back to the living room, retrieving the drawing of Lady Soo before returning to the prince's bedroom. He placed the portrait next to the photo of the prince and her on the night table before retreating silently once more.

* * *

 ** _Soo POV_**

I woke up to the sounds of the doctors readying for the next day of tests, talking in their native tongue behind the doors of my room. I rose from the bed to dress myself in a clean white ruqun, pinning my hair up in a simple bun before sitting in front of the cold bowl of rice from the night before.

I ate silently, occasionally rubbing at the chafed skin on my wrists where the metal of the cuffs bit into my skin. I had asked for some cotton strips to place between the metal and my skin, however my requests often went unheard by the soldiers living in my home.

It was then that one such soldier retrieved me from my room, manhandling me towards the medical table despite my lack of fighting back. The cuffs were magnetized to the table, the doctors continuing to set up as Besithia walked in.

I had become indifferent to his presence, flinching only when he approached me with the needle or when the chancellor was near. Ardyn was absent from his presence for once, which caused anxiety to bubble in my stomach.

Besithia just stared at me while the doctors continued to prep around him.

"We are having difficulty gaining access to memories with significant meaning so we will have to provoke certain feelings in the subject via new means." the old scientist observed, moving to collect the needle.

My breathing picked up as my heart accelerated. Chancellor Izunia chose that moment to appear.

"Indeed, and I do believe I found the right incentive." the man announced, gesturing to the guards on either side of the door.

"Bring in our guest, would you? He shouldn't keep the princess waiting for long."

My heart stopped as the soldiers dragged Orion in, bound and chained. My former lover bled heavily from his head, bleary eyes trying to focus on me as I struggled against my bonds.

"The man was found skulking in the palace gardens, attempting to save the fair princess perhaps?" the chancellor asked mockingly.

"Clearly there is an attachment between the two. Get it over with, Izunia, there isn't time for your usual showboating." Besithia replied, signaling for a soldier to hold my head to the side, facing Orion.

"How unfortunate. What a waste of a perfect man, all because he loved a woman above his station." Ardyn commented lightly before drawing a dagger and plunging it into the heart of my beloved.

I began screaming and thrashing violently against my bonds, watching as the light finally dawned in his eyes recognizing where he was and finally seeing me before it all went out. His body dropped to the side like it was a bag of sand as he bled out onto the wood floors.

I screamed for him, emptiness filling my heart as I felt the pinch of the needle sliding into the base of my skull.

* * *

 ** _September 2016_**

I was reliving the day I died.

I saw myself run down those stairs.

Slip.

Crack my head open.

Bleed out on the steps of my school.

* * *

 ** _December 2010_**

My grandfather died in the States.

We all went to the memorial and funeral in Hawaii, surrounded by veterans and military friends of my father.

The memorial was even held on base.

I remember walking by the various machines and weapons from the second world war and being scared that they were going to blow us up all of a sudden.

* * *

 **Please review, follow and fave! Thanks for reading!**


	9. The End of Innocence

**Hey guys, long time no see! I'm sorry this took so long but here's the finale of GAHPAHK! So just a few things to note: I will be going away this coming week so I won't be able to answer your lovely review right away but don't let that deter you from commenting on what you loved/hated. Since I'm going away, I'll try to work on the next portion of the story but I am also working on another fic rn so it kinda depends on how i feel in the end. Also after I get back, I probably won't be able to just hope right back in with updates cuz I start my new job the day after I get back. But I'll try to give y'all something shortly after I get back.  
As always, you can find the chapter's soundtrack in the playlist located on my profile.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited, and followed this story. It means so much to me that you've joined me on this journey and have stuck it out this far. I hope to see you all for the next part of the series, so make sure you're following me in order to recieve an author alert when I post the next story!**

 **Words: 3,892  
Posted: 07.15.18**

* * *

 _The End of Innocence - Alexandre Desplat_

* * *

 ** _Nyx POV_**

Nyx side-eyed Crowe from his position on the floor of the fishing boat, watching as the mage stared out into the darkness where Goryeo was. The two of them definitely had their reservations about going into Nifelheim territory so soon after the area had been conquered. The place was bound to be crawling with Nifs and magitek. Hell from what they heard, people were evacuating the islands pretty quickly after the council of princesses fell, and since the land wasn't Lucian, it was unclear as to why the Kingsglaive was being sent in.

It wasn't until they hit Galdin that they picked up on the murmurs of the refugees. Whispers of a girl barely older than the Crown Prince being tortured by the agents of Nifelheim, for no reason other than that she was the only remaining princess of the country.

The rumours from Goryeo didn't clarify why she was being tortured and to what end, but the thought of a young girl, someone younger than _Selena_ , experiencing those horrors was enough for him to board the fishing boat in determination. Nyx couldn't save his sister from the empire, but he'd be damned if he let them kill another innocent girl in their sick thirst for power.

Movement from the ship's cabin drew Nyx's gaze over to the shadowed figure of Luche, the man stepping out onto the open deck. The man's footsteps also drew the attention of Crowe, the younger woman turning to fix her brown eyes on the mission team's leader.

"Pelna's got the location of the target, just where the informant said she would be. Goryeo has the same blessings as the havens in Lucis so daemons are not an issue. The goal is to get in and out with as minimal interaction with occupying forces, only engage if necessary." Luche announced to the pair, adjusting his gloves as he looked between them.

Nyx pulled himself up off the floor of the boat, nodding to the other man before checking his gear one last time.

"Got it. In and out, minimal open combat."

Crowe huffed as she pushed herself away from the edge of the boat, "What could possibly go wrong?"

"Well now you jinxed it." Pelna said over the comms from his position in the cabin.

"Shut up, Khara. We'll be fine and we'll get the girl out in one piece." The brunette snipped back, a grin dancing on her lips as the boat drew closer to the cliff that the royal palace rested on.

"Let's get this show on the road then." Nyx stated, pulling his kukuris from their sheathes as the boat came to a slow stop at the foot of the cliff face.

"Last one to the top is a smelly coeurl!" the young mage whispered over the comms before warping up the cliffs, reappearing a few feet up in a burst of crystalline light before continuing the process.

Nyx shook his head at the younger glaive's antics before following her in a similar manner, Luche only a second behind him as they climbed the cliff.

The king's magic made it easy for them to reach the top of the palace walls, the trio crouching above the gardens before dropping among the bushes as a Nifelheim patrol walked past.

The garden was dark save for the faint flicker of torches and the lights of the guards' guns. The trio stuck to the shadows, waiting for Pelna's directions over the comms.

"So Goryeo is essentially one big technological blackout due to the limitations placed on importing foreign tech, but aside from the flagships grounded across the island and the MT units, there's only two main sources of power on the island." Pelna said, pausing as papers shuffled in the background, "According to the informant's maps, both sources are located in the council's apartment complex."

"So our target is likely in one of the apartments." Luche replied over the comms, waiting for the tech's confirmation.

"It's our best bet, especially since one of them is more heavily guarded by MTs. I'm sending the coordinates for both locations but my money is on the one that's got the most guards." the man confirmed, their tech gear blinking with the newly received coordinates.

"Alright, comms offline until we've reached the target. We'll check back in once we've got the girl, Pelna." Luche ordered, looking to Nyx and Crowe for their nods of confirmation.

"Alright, I'll be waiting for check in." the tech replied before the comms shut down, the frequency dropping and leaving the trio in silence.

"Let's move out. The complex is located in the center of the rear portion of the palace, so we have a lot of ground to cover."

"Right behind you." Nyx answered as Crowe nodded over his shoulder before they crept through the garden with ease.

They silently warped up onto the rooftops, stepping lightly to avoid drawing the attention of the MTs and guards patrolling the area. The natural silence that enveloped the island was disrupted by the whirring of the empire's magitek, the pairing of the two setting Nyx on edge as they warped from rooftop to rooftop.

The trio waiting for another patrol to pass by before dropping down into one of the courtyards located outside the complex, Crowe slipping into the area of the palace quickly with the two men close behind her.

The three glaives quietly followed the blinking coordinates of their target, peering around corners before proceeding with caution. When they came to the hall where the guard was most heavy, Crowe silently warped up into the shadows of the rafters as Nyx and Luche used the king's magic to pass across the hall, unseen and undetected, into the next hall covered by darkness.

There was a man's voice that traveled out from the apartment, the tone both frustrated and pleading before silence took over. It wasn't long until a blonde dressed in the white uniform of the imperial military strode out the door, anger radiating off him.

A portion of the MTs guarding the door followed him, only two remaining at their post.

Luche signaled to Crowe up in the rafters, receiving a quick thumbs up before silently moving across the rafters towards the guards. The mage pulled out her kukuris with a near silent hiss before dropping between the two MTs, her blades finding purchase in a gap between the neck armor.

Nyx threw his kukuri into the chest of one of the MTs, warping fluidly as Luche followed with a high level Thunder spell aimed at the other. Crowe pulled her kukuri from the two magitek soldiers, choosing to hit the one MT with her own Thunder spell before turning to slash at the other alongside Nyx.

Both opponents eventually dropped to the floor, sparking and smoking respectively where their wiring had been damaged by blades and overheated with electricity.

The trio of glaives sheathed their weapons before glancing at each other.

"Didn't even break a sweat." Crowe boasted quietly, turning to open the wooden door carefully and leading the way into the apartment.

The room itself was lavish and decorated, with bright fabrics hanging as curtains in the doorways, beautiful rugs covering the wooden floor, and the furniture being made of a dark wood inlaid with gold. The only thing out of place was the obvious Nifelheim tech taking up most of the space in what could only be a former sitting room, a large metal operating table placed at the center.

"Pelna, we got some strange Niff tech in the apartment that's probably the source of power you're picking up." Luche reported over the comms as Nyx and Crowe slowly worked their way further into the apartment.

Nyx crouched down to examine a rather large bloodstain on one of the carpets in the room.

"There's enough blood here to warrant that somebody died of blood loss in here." the glaive reported, his gray eyes meeting Luche's, the other man frowning before turning back to the tech.

"What's it look like?" Pelna questioned, prompting him to approach the set up.

"Looks like a power generator that's connected to a massive dinosaur of a computer. There's also a bunch of wires coming out of it that have some sort of weird attachment of some kind." The dirty blonde responded, eyes darting around to check for any missed details.

"Okay, I'm gonna guide you to see if we can't get any of the files or whatever that's stored on there." Pelna said, waiting for the confirmation.

"Alright, Nyx. Crowe. Go ahead and see if you can find the target further in." Luche ordered, turning back to the computer to start it up.

Crowe led the way, light on her feet as they entered different rooms meant for a variety of things. She carefully opened one of the rice paper doors, wincing slightly at the sound of the wood scraping together before stepping into the room.

Nyx barely got a foot in the door before he ran into the younger woman's back, the mage hardly budging as she gaped at the sight across the room.

"Holy fuck."

* * *

 ** _Soo's POV_**

I could hear Ravus' voice, he was agitated by something. Somebody grabbed my hand, causing me to finch and squirm further away on the bed.

"If you just give them what they want, we can leave right away for Tenebrae, Eun-Byeol. Just give Izunia and Besithia what they want, and the torture will end."

I could hear him but none of what he said made sense to me. It was like I was under water, and everything he said was muffled.

"If you don't tell them what they want to hear soon, they will break you."

Joke's on him, I think they had already broken me by that point.

I could tell by the elongated silence that my guest had left me, allowing me to rest for the remainder of the night before the scientists would return and the torture would start again.

I rested fitfully for what felt like hours before jolting out of my daze as fingers brushed against my forehead. I shot up and scrambled across the bed, my eyes looking fearfully around the room before locking on the strange man crouching by the edge of the bed.

His hand hovered where my head had been resting, frozen in shock as I trembled against the wall. My eyes darted to the left as movement caught my vision.

A woman stood across the room with her hands raised in surrender, slowly approaching the bedside.

"Hey, we're not here to hurt you." the woman, who was barely old enough to be called an adult, said quietly, big brown eyes shining with concern.

I shuddered like a leaf against the wall as she approached, trying to calm me like I was a skittish cat.

"We're from Lucis, His Majesty, King Regis, sent us on behalf of Princess Eun-Byeol. We're here to get you out." the woman said calmly, extending a hand to me as she reached the edge of the bed, "I'm Crowe, the idiot who touched you without asking is Nyx, and we have our mission leader Luche waiting outside. One of our tech guys, Pelna, is waiting for us on a boat at the foot of the cliff. You don't have to be afraid anymore. We won't let you get hurt anymore."

Crowe's voice was calming….it was understanding. My eyes fluttered nervously between her extended hand and her face, conflicted about the odds that it was a trick before shuffling toward the brunette. I placed my small hand in her gloved one, feeling her squeeze it gently as she helped me stand.

"Getting those cuffs off will have to wait until we get back to Pelna. You alright to walk?" the man, Nyx, questioned, gray eyes flicking over me in worry.

I nodded once, leaning against Crowe for support and allowing her to guide me out of the bedroom. We walked into the sitting room, my eyes immediately locking on the bloodstain on the rugg that was the only reminder of what happened here.

"You found the target." I flinched at the sound of a new voice coming from over by Besithia's computer, looking at the serious-faced man as he fiddled with the device.

"Yeah, she's a little skittish and really roughed up, but she's alive." Nyx replied, poking his head outside the third princess' apartment to check the hall, "You almost finished with that?"

"Just about. Pelna wants as many files as possible to examine and send off to the crownsguard and council." the man, Luche I guessed due to the process of elimination, replied. He pulled a memory stick free of the computer before shutting it down.

"Okay let's move out. We're going to have to move a little more slowly and stick to the ground shadows since we have her with us." the dirty blonde ordered, pulling his hood up and covering his face with his visor, "Crowe, stay by her side, Nyx will take up the rear."

Both of them nodded as they pulled up their own hoods, Crowe guiding me along as we crept out into the hallway. We stuck to the shadows as planned, creeping in the darkness between buildings as we avoided guard patrols carefully.

We managed to make it to the gardens before the sound of the magitek grew louder suddenly, causing the group to pause.

"They know she's missing. We need to get her over the wall before the MTs get here!" Luche hissed at the other two, causing me to tremble against Crowe's side. The mage's hand came up to stroke my hair lightly in an almost soothing motion as she waited for directions.

"You two should take her over the wall, between the you two, you'll be able to warp with her easily. I'll deal with the MTs and meet you down there." Nyx insisted, looking to Luche for approval.

The dirty blonde narrowed his gaze, his mouth set in a firm line as he contemplated for a brief second before nodding in approval.

"Good luck, Ulric." he said, Crowe nodding as well before looking back to her superior, "Crowe, I want you two in front of me and take the memory drive. If anything happens to either me or Nyx, you make sure both the girl and the drive get on that boat headed for Galdin."

"Got it." the brunette responded, taking the drive and placing it in her pocket before guiding me through the garden towards the wall.

I could hear the telltale sounds of gunfire behind us before Crowe pulled out her kukuri and looked at me.

"I need you to hold on to me as tightly as possible. Side-along warping is usually unpleasant." the woman told me, brown eyes staring at me from under her hood.

I gripped her tightly, nodding in confirmation and shutting my eyes as she literally worked her magic.

It was a strange sensation to suddenly become nothing and then reappear elsewhere. Luche was right behind us, landing on top of the wall before looking back to where Nyx was still fighting off some magitek soldiers.

"Get her to the boat, Crowe. I'll wait for Nyx." the older man ordered, the mage nodding again before pulling me along to the edge of the wall to gaze down the cliffside.

The ocean crashed against the rocks but the shape of a boat could faintly be made out in the moonlight, bobbing cautiously at the foot of the cliff.

Crowe pulled me tightly against her side before throwing her kukuri down towards the deck of the ship and warping us after it. It felt like I had left my stomach up on the wall, my legs crumpling underneath me as we hit the deck.

"Crowe?!" A man's voice called from somewhere to the left.

"I got the girl and the drive, Pelna. Luche and Nyx are just dealing with some MTs before coming down." the woman shouted back before turning to me, "You're safe now. They can't get you anymore."

I nodded tiredly in response, allowing her to guide me over to a sheltered section of the deck.

"You can stay here for now. Once we get far enough out to sea, I'll have Pelna check you out, alright?"

I nodded again, my eyes drooping as the sound of people warping onto the deck drew the mage's attention away from me, allowing me to fall into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

I slowly came to, feeling incredibly well-rested for once. There was no way Besithia let me rest for more than two days and recover, prompting me to open my eyes and look around.

The room was white and everything smelled like bleach and antiseptic, leading me to the conclusion that I was in a hospital. But there were no hospitals in Goryeo.

I sat up in a panic, thinking that the empire had moved me to Gralea while I was unconscious before my gaze fell on an older man dressed in all black sitting quietly in the corner.

"It's good to see you awake child. We were unsure if you would come back to us." the man said calmly, choosing his words carefully in order to avoid frightening me further.

"Where am I?" I asked timidly, staring openly at the stranger.

"You are in Insomnia, Soo-Min. You have nothing to fear here, the empire can no longer touch you." he assured me, rising from his seat and walking towards me slowly with the assistance of a cane.

"How do you know my name? Not even the glaive who rescued me knew who I was." I questioned, shifting slightly as he drew closer.

"How could I not recognize Myung-Hee's daughter? Especially when you're the best friend of my son."

All the pieces suddenly fell into place, my brown gaze locking onto his green eyes.

"King Regis…." I whispered, looking up at him in a mix of awe and shock.

The king nodded in confirmation, smiling gently at me before settling into the chair next to the bed.

"You're on track to a speedy recovery according to your doctor. They estimated you'd only be staying for a week after you woke." Regis stated, relaxing into his chair, "But your recovery isn't the only thing we need to discuss."

His face became more serious suddenly, his green eyes piercing.

"My closest advisors and I have reviewed the memory disk containing the information retrieved from the Nifelheim technology found in the palace."

I froze at his words, dread filling the pit of my stomach.

"What are they?" he asked quietly, his tone a double edged blade in terms of calm and danger.

I cleared my throat before speaking, "My memories, sir. From before."

"Before?" the king questioned, clearly needing more.

"From before I died."

Regis remained silent for a long moment, analyzing my body language before folding into himself slightly.

"I was afraid it was you after all these years…." the king said, more to himself than me, "Something was changed about the world shortly before you and Noctis met, but it was so minor that I simply believed it to be the gods preparing for the coming of the chosen. But when you and Noctis had the encounter with the demon, something changed about the crystal in the aftermath. Like it had extended itself beyond the royal family, which it has never done before. I couldn't figure it out and after all these years, it was you the whole time. The crystal and the draconian were extending themselves to you. Why?"

I looked up from the plain white bed sheets to look into the kings green eyes once more, trying to find the words he wanted to hear.

"Because I wanted to save him. He was my only friend and I would give anything to get him back. I gave the draconian my servitude in exchange for the power to bring him back." I smiled lightly as I thought of the benefits of my choice, "It allowed me to watch and take care of him even when we were apart."

"Does he know?" Regis questioned patiently.

"No. I only used my previous form around him. It was too much for him to understand as a child and now it's too late to explain it without repercussions." I admitted, looking back down at the sheets.

"And was this gift the only thing the draconian granted you?"

"No, I have unrestricted access to the power of the crystal." I answered, looking up to take in his shocked expression, "I've never used anything other than my gift to look out for Noctis, I tried casting a spell once and it was exhausting."

The king sighed tiredly, looking up at the ceiling, "Well, we can't have an untrained girl running around with the power of the Lucis Caelums at her fingertips. You are seventeen, correct?"

I nodded in response.

"Good, as soon as your living arrangements and guardianship is sorted out by immigrations and customs, you'll be inducted as a trainee with the Kingsglaive. It'll be an excellent cover and a quiet way for you to work on harnessing your magic, and you'll be able to learn some combat skills even though you're too young to be deployed." the king continued, standing from his chair.

I nodded again, accepting his decision easily considering he didn't want me executed for essentially stealing the power of the royal family.

The king's face slipped into a more lighter expression, smiling gently at me.

"Now, I do believe you have a long awaited reunion waiting for you. I shall fetch Noctis for you."

My heart fluttered happily at the mention of the prince, overjoyed at the chance to see him again.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." I said quietly, both for the lack of execution and for allowing Noct to visit.

"Of course." the king replied smoothly before slowly exiting the room.

My hospital room was calm and quiet for about ten minutes, allowing me to come down from my emotional high for a few moments before the door opened again.

A black head of hair peaked around the door, sapphire blue eyes widening as they locked on my own brown ones.

"Soo…?" Noctis whispered, stepping into the room further, his behaviour causing me to smile lightly.

"Hey Noct…." I replied, tears slowly making their escape down my cheeks, "It's been a while…."

My voice seemed to break the teenage boy out of his trance, lanky limbs tripping over each other as he ran towards my hospital bed and pulled me into a tight hug.

"I was so fucking worried when I heard about Goryeo….I thought you were dead…." he mumbled, his voice cracking slightly due to his tears.

"Hey, I'm alright. I came back….I told you, 'The Gods themselves would have to order me from your side if you do not do it yourself'. I may have gone away, but I'll always come back to you." I assured the younger boy, allowing him to squeeze me a little bit tighter in his hug.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." Noctis whispered, tucking his head against my neck.

"I won't. I'm not going anywhere." I promised, running my fingers through his ebony coloured hair as we basked in each other's presence.

* * *

 **As always please review/fave/follow! Thanks for reading!**


	10. AUTHORS NOTE

**Hey guys! the sequel has been posted under the title, "We Are Buried In Broken Dreams". So scurry on over to continue reading the story of Soo!**


End file.
